What Do You Say When It's All Over?
by CandyJMF
Summary: Takes place at the end of X-Men 2. There is no sign or trace of Jean, so all friends have given up hope and try to move on with their lives. This story focuses more on Rogue, Wolverine and Scott. Rated the story R, bad language. (Ch. 15- New character.)
1. I’m all out of faith

**A/N:** This is my first story to submit to this site! Well, if I get reviews then I will continue to write this story. But if not, "dun-dun-dun!" then the story must shrivel up, die and be buried.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-Men!

**What Do You Say When It's All Over?**

_I'm all out of faith_

"I can't! I'm sorry! I'm a little weak and she's much too strong!" Jean put up a barricade in her mind, knowing the Professor would try to get in. She knew she would have to risk sacrificing herself in order to save her friends. She watched as she pushed the jet away, holding her last breath before the walls of water rushed quickly over her. "No, Jean, no!!!"

He awoke with beads of sweat covering his face and chest. The nightmares were getting worse with each passing day since her death. The Professor fully recovered since Stryker and his son had viciously manipulated with his head. Though he was advised against it until he was entirely well, the Professor had continuously tried to reach Jean, but it was to no avail. If he had tried any harder, it would have only killed her, that's if she wasn't already dead.

The X-Men had gone back out to the lake, determined to find the redheaded telepath. They couldn't find her body, which they had at least hoped for. Hopes dwindled and all emotions were stirred. Logan sat up and swung his legs over his bed. He opened the drawer to his nightstand and took out a lighter along with a cigar. It had been two weeks and Logan was stressed, tired and an emotional wreck.

He lit his cigar while tears rolled down his face. It was time to go, time to do what he was best at and move on. His bags were packed; he had them ready in his closet just in case. Maybe, on the way, he could check Alkali Lake, just one last time. He set down his cigar and lighter to throw on a black t-shirt and some ragged jeans. Logan slipped on his boots, grabbed his bags, stuck his cigar in his mouth and headed out.

"Logan…I am so sor-" Before Rogue could finish; Wolverine took out his cigar and put up his hand and looked away. "Don't. We've been over this time and time again. It was her choice, Rogue. Nobody could stop her, not even the fu-" Rogue gasped and her eyes opened wide. Logan closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, "I meant, not even Professor, okay?"

He yanked his bag's strap higher up on his shoulder, placed his cigar back into his mouth. While flashing a 'don't-mess-with-me' look, he walks around her. "We're hurting too, you know? But you don't see us running away now, do you?" She had tearstains, which run down her cheeks. Her eyes look tired and her nose was a little pink. He turned around to face her; she could tell he had been crying a lot.

She sniffed the air, "You've been drinking and I don't want you driving like this, please!" Suddenly, Logan let out a loud growl, dropping his cigar onto the floor. He pumped his fists at his sides and gave her an angry look, "Who cares, Rogue? She's gone, okay! And I'm tired of staying here and being reminded of her every time I pass the med-lab or her room in this damn place! I can't take the smells, her scent she left behind! I just can't take it anymore!"

With that he turned around, picked up his cigar and ran out the doors towards the bike he left parked in front of the mansion. He couldn't let Rogue see him crying, couldn't let her persuade him to stay in that god-forsaken place, which was steering him towards insanity. No, he had to get out of there. "What the hell?"

**A/N: **Please review!


	2. My conversation has run dry

**A/N: **Okay, so I still haven't had any reviews so far, but I am going to go ahead and finish what I have written so far. Hopefully I won't have to kill this story, but whatever happens, happens.

_My conversation has run dry_

Scott was leading the bike back towards the garage. He was dressed in white socks, gray shorts, also a white tee and of course, his sunglasses. "You're not leaving her behind again Logan. She needs you just as much as you need her. You're closer to that kid than anyone else is, for crying out loud! By the way, you shouldn't leave your bike outside unsupervised."

"You know what, Scott?" Logan throws his hands up in the air and shakes his head, "As easy as it would be to get that bike from you, I'd rather just walk. See y'a later…maybe…" Scott clenched his jaw and continued his way into the garage.

After all that had taken place, their relationship was still shaky. As soon as he parked the bike and closed the garage door, he couldn't help but cry. Trying to find Jean in that mass lake and its surroundings was extremely difficult for Scott/Cyclops. The thought of her body being savagely shred to pieces by some beast that left no remains was a constant nightmare for him.

He was the one with the final decision to cease the search-and-rescue operation for Jean. With the Professor failing to generate contact with Jean, all was hopeless. Filled with anger, heartache, and sadness, Scott gave the "okay" to call off the search. The Professor knew how hard it was for him and offered him therapy, but Cyclops decided against it. Said he could get through it himself and kindly asked his elder to keep out of his head. He wasn't over Jean's death, but he could deal with it in his own way.

Jean had talked of a better place after death. She said it was a place where mutants and humans lived in peace together. He didn't know whether it was some fairy tale someone had planted in her head or what, but he now felt that it were true. That she was in a better place than here. They were going to have a burial service for her in a couple of days. The Professor volunteered to deal with all the necessary arrangements, but Scott said only if he could help.

Seeing as how there was no body for the coffin, he decided they should just have a gravestone planted in the ground behind the mansion near the water. Somewhere that was noticeable, but didn't get in the way of others during recreational activities. Wiping his tears with the back of his hands, Scott walked back into the mansion.

Rogue was watching from the front window as Logan walked up the driveway until he was out of sight. She turned from the window and walked back to her room. She stood in front of her mirror in her room and looked displeased with her reflection.

She was wearing black gloves, pink shirt, gray sweat pants and purple slippers. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail. Her face was pale and dry. She didn't feel like putting make-up on this morning. Didn't feel like doing much of anything, but cry. She grabbed her necklace with the cross from on top of her dresser and plopped down onto her side on the bed.

Kurt/Nightcrawler had given it to her yesterday. Said it brought him comfort through hard times and could to the same for her as well. How could Wolverine leave her like this? He was acting so selfish not to even think about how others felt. She had hoped that Jean's death would have at least brought some peace between him and Scott. But it seemed as if the two still couldn't stand each other.

She had been avoiding Cyclops lately, because she didn't know what to say anymore. What do you say to someone who has the lost the most important person in their life? After days of "I'm so sorry", it just got to the point where there's nothing left to come up with. It was hard enough to strike up a conversation with Logan. Mostly all she got from him were a few grunts and dirty looks. The words exchanged between them today were the most they have had in a while.

Then there was Bobby/Ice Man. He kept trying to console her, but she kept pushing him away or dodging into rooms trying to keep out of his sight. The only one she had let close enough was Wolverine, but considering how distant he was being with her, she talked to Kurt. He didn't push his beliefs onto her, just listened.

Told her how Jean was in a great place and how she was looking down on us wanting us to be happy and move on. She loved how Nightcrawler made her feel so safe and hopeful. Rogue told him about how she felt concerning her relationship with the "ice boy". She just wanted to be friends with him because of her powers/curse. She felt that there was someone out there that was made especially for her and didn't need to carry on feelings for someone who could never be as close to her as he wanted. Kurt understood and told her what she had dreaded.

That she needed to end it with Bobby and tell him exactly why. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was necessary. She asked her blue friend if he could do it for her, but he just chuckled and handed her a necklace from his pocket. It was a silver chain with a cross, made of crystal gems, attached to it.

He told her that he couldn't do it, but that maybe the necklace would help. It wasn't exactly like his rosary, but he said if you believed in the cross, it would bring comfort. She asked what he meant by "believing" in it. He said to just believe that he was there for her when she had the necklace, know that she wasn't alone. Rogue/Marie smiled and hugged the amazing blue wonder. Tired of thinking and crying, she drifted off to sleep.

"Rogue? Wake up, it's me." She flinched form the cold hand that briefly touched her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Bobby took a step back, "I'm sorry, I just thought something's been wrong lately. It's like you've been avoiding me and I know it's been hard since Jean's death and all, but why should that change us?" He looked down and stuck his hands into his pockets.

Rogue thought of how cute he looked in his khaki pants and pink polo shirt. His hair was short and spiky, just like she liked it. She sat up and scowled at him, "Don't you know how to knock?" "I did, but you didn't answer, so I turned the knob and-"

"And just thought you could barge in?" She stood up and turned him around by his shoulders to lead him out the door, "I'm sick and tired of everybody checking up on me! Just leave me alone!" As soon as he was in the hall, she slammed the door and turned the lock. She knew she lied about everybody checking in on her, but she just wanted a reason to get him out. She couldn't tell him, at least not yet.

Bobby trudged down the hallway looking like he just had his heart ripped from his chest. Kurt had walked around the corner and almost bumped into Ice Man. "Whoa! Sorry! Must watch where I'm going." Bobby shrugged, "It's okay, I wasn't looking either."

Kurt noticed how sad he looked and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't v-orry, it v-ill get better v-ith time." The young man looked up with a confused look, "Huh?" "The pain from your break-up with Rogue, it v-ill be okay" "Rogue's planning to break up with me?!" Nightcrawler opened his eyes wide and bit his lip, "Uh…no…she…"

He spots Ororo/Storm walking down the hall, "Mrs. Monroe! You wanted to see me!" 'Oh no! Marie is not going to like this!' Storm flashed Kurt a smile then noticed Ice Man. Bobby looked back at the blue man with a look of anger and curiosity. He would talk to Rogue later, but right now he just wanted to go let off some steam. "What was that all about?" "Nothing Mrs. Monroe, I just accidentally bumped into him, it v-as nothing." She shrugged her shoulders, "O-kay… " And they walked down the hall.

Rogue waited until she could no longer hear Bobby's footsteps and leaned her back against the door then sank to the ground. She put her hands to her head and closed her eyes. She had heard the conversation in the hall and knew she would have to tell Ice Man the next time she saw him.

To be mad at Nightcrawler would be stupid, it was a mistake that she didn't tell Bobby in the first place and Kurt was just trying to help. "Logan…I need you! I can't handle this anymore! I don't want to be here!" Warm tears fell from her eyes as she sobbed. She opened her eyes and noticed her necklace on the edge of her bed. Then something averted her eyes.

There, on the ground where Bobby stood, was a pocketknife. He must have dropped it by mistake. She crawled over to the knife and flipped it open to admire the blade. Thinking of that place Kurt had mentioned Jean had gone, she began to peel off her right glove.

"Don't even think about it, Rogue!" Surprised, she dropped the knife and stood alert. She hated the thought of having no privacy, not even in her own mind. "Professor, I was just…thinking that…ugh! Never mind, look I'm not going to do it, okay?" With an exasperated sigh, she yanked her glove back up. "Come to my office and bring that with you now!" She picked up the knife, slid the blade back into its slot and left her room.

**A/N:** Need I remind you? Review! Puh-leeeease!


	3. He showed me what it was to cry

**A/N: **First and foremost, I have my first 2 reviews!! Yay!! Thanks to _Chica De Los Ojos Cafe_ and _Wen1_!! You two are the reason why I have decided to continue to write this story! Okay, so here's the rest and hopefully I will come up with more while I am writing this. Still don't quite know where this is going, but if anyone has any ideas, feel free to e-mail me!

_He showed me what it was to cry_

Her hands were tired, she tried switching from time to time, but it was no use. "Can I please stop now, Professor?" They were in his office and she was writing on the chalkboard. Professor Xavier sat at his desk reading a book, "I'm sorry Rogue, but you've got thirty minutes left, dear." "But I've been doing this for an hour already!" "Yes, and I told you that your punishment is to write, 'I will never attempt to commit suicide again' for an hour and a half, remember?" Rogue groaned and continued her relentless task.

The Professor wasn't one to "butt" into other's minds, but he had been really worried about Rogue since he saw how Logan wasn't giving her as much attention as she craved. He knew about her feelings for the feisty man, but knew Logan had no clue. He was too caught up in Jean before, and now, his mind was again caught, but this time it was in her death.

He had hoped it was just a crush and would fade when she started her relationship with Bobby, but it was still there. He had tapped into her mind one day. It was just to "glance", but was so intrigued by her thoughts, he continued. That was until his curiosity was satisfied.

She didn't want to fall in love with Logan and she was never in love with Ice Man. He was just "there" and she kept him around for comfort. So every day, she has fought with her love for Logan, knowing it could never be anyways. Her curse, not being able to touch another, was eating her alive. Charles/Professor wanted to help the girl so much, but there was nothing he could do. It was like trying to make a cure for AIDS, something that would take more time and money than he could ever possibly obtain. But after she began talking to Kurt, he noticed she opened up a little more.

That is why he didn't "bother" her, but after what happened with Logan earlier, he had no choice but to take another peek. Luckily, he caught her just in time. She could have made a huge mistake and he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he lost another one of his beloved 'family members'.

There was no choice; only one person could really help her. The door to the office opened and Professor X looked up from his book and smiled. Rogue glanced from the door back to the chalkboard. Her eyes opened wide, she dropped the chalk and ran over to the door. "Logan! I didn't think you were ever going to come back! Why did you change your mind? Oh, who cares! I'm just glad you're back, safe and sound!"

As she hugged him tightly, Professor took his cue and wheeled, quietly as he could, out the door. Logan brushed Rogue's hair with one hand and held her tightly with the other.

"I'm so sorry, Marie!" Rogue looked at him and knew the Professor told him. She didn't care, just glad that she didn't go through with it, but also glad that the attempt brought him back. She wiped his tears away with one hand and held the back of his head with her right, caressing his neck.

"I just almost gave up, Logan. I saw the knife and I just couldn't bear Jean's death, not feeling the same for Bobby, and you leaving me. I'm tired of losing people!" Wolverine's brows creased and he looked at Rogue, "What? What are you talking about, Marie?" "Uh…who? Me?" The scruffy man raised a brow and nodded.

'Man, was that a mistake!' Rogue thought to herself as she continued writing on the chalkboard. She didn't have to explain much to Logan, considering most of the explanation was on the chalkboard itself. Of course, he added an hour to her dreary task while playing a Hanson song on Charles' new lap-top.

So, she didn't mind Hanson that much, but hearing "Mmm-Bop" more than five times was cruel and unusual punishment. Didn't they know that it made her contemplate the idea of suicide even more than before? Logan looked up from his lap-top to concentrate. After a brief moment of this, he stood up and walked over to the chalkboard, unsheathing his claws.

He starts from the top of the chalkboard and drags his claws to the bottom. This lets out an extremely uncomfortable screech. As a result, Rogue drops her chalk, places her hands over her ears and her face contorts showing pain.

"Logan! What the fu-" Logan stops, retracts his claws and points his finger at her, "You think about it, _Missy_. It's either 'Mmm-Bop' or _that_ beautiful sound, huh?" Rogue collapses her hands at her side and gives him an evil scowl while raising an eyebrow, "So the professor's butting in on my thoughts all the time now? He doesn't have anyone else to aggravate?"

"Cool it; kid." Logan crosses his arms over his chest, "He is just trying to help you. If you're going to be mad at anyone, let it be me." Rogue nodded in agreement, "You're right, I should be mad at you, but I'm not."

She walks over to him and wraps her arms lovingly around his waist while nestling her head into his broad chest. She breathed in the scent of cigar and perfume. 'Perfume?!' Rogue looked up with a confused and hurtful expression.

"Rogue," Logan gently pushes her away, "there's something I have to tell you." "You think?" Rogue felt her heart break and it hurt.

**A/N: **You must enter a review in order to continue to the next chapter. Okay, I'm just kidding, but please review! I like them! Thank you!


	4. I’m wide awake and I can see the perfect...

**A/N: **Notice a change? I decided to break chapter 3 up a little bit. It had to be done, ok? So for those who have already read this, skip to the next chapter amigos!

_I'm wide-awake and I see the perfect sky is torn_

He had been so close to leaving, but someone had changed his mind. He had stopped at a bar along his way. Of course it was the early afternoon, so there weren't that many people in there, but he hadn't felt like being around a crowd anyways. It was a small and dark hole in the wall. He made his way to the bar and set his bag down. The bartender approached him and smiled. "What can I get you, sweetie?"

He looked up and took a good look at her. She looked to be middle-aged. Her hair was long and blond, her eyes were a beautiful green and her skin was lightly tanned. He noticed she was hardly wearing any make-up and it made her look so naturally beautiful. She was wearing a white dressy blouse with a short black skirt.

"Honey, you look any harder and I' might blush!" He noticed he was leaning over the bar a bit, 'God how can I be looking at her at a time like this?' He forgot all about Jean's death, which made him, feel guilty. "What's with the long face now? Two seconds ago you were smirking?" "I'm sorry; just give me a beer, please."

He looked around the bar and noticed it reminded him of that one show. That one show with the annoying theme song about wanting to go where everyone knows your name. If it wasn't for his trouble sleeping, he might have never known about that show. The bartender placed a beer in front of him while holding out her hand.

"What makes you think I'm not going to order another one?" "You pay after every drink here, sorry but blame that on all the guys who drank and ran." With a low grunt, he took out his wallet and placed a couple of bills onto the bar. The bartender flashed an annoyed look and dropped her hand onto the cash. "Thanks. My name is Sue, by the way. You need anything else, just holler."

Sue walked over to the register, pressed a few buttons and placed the cash into the open drawer. With a puzzled look she picked up one of the bills and studied her discovery.

It was a picture of a red-haired woman laughing at someone who had his arm around her. But she could only see his arm, on account of the other half of the picture being cut. The woman looked beautiful and so happy. The couple, she guessed, was sitting on a bench with a huge house in the background. Maybe it wasn't a house, but it was a really big building.

Something else caught her eye, she could barely see him, but there was a man in the far background. He was standing on the grass, in front of the building, with his head faced down. Sue walked back over to the "bi-polar" customer and handed him the picture. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, you're welcome. It was mixed up with your cash. Is it too personal of a question to ask who the lovely lady is, your wife or girl friend, perhaps?" "Yes to the first part of your question."

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, "You know, I'm just trying to be friendly and you look like you could use someone to talk to. No offense stranger, but you look like hell." With an angered look, Wolverine placed the picture back into his wallet. "Thanks, but that's exactly what I have been going through."

"So where is this 'Hell' of yours and what is it that makes it such a bad place?" "Aren't there other customers to attend to, _Lady_?" Sue shrugged and looked around, "Let's see…nope, no other customers to attend to."

'Man, this wasn't his day!' He hated talking about his problems and he could see this woman wasn't going to give up. But all the other bars were too far away and he didn't have enough money to get a cab or anything. And the last place he wanted to go back to was that damn mansion. He could just continue on his little journey.

All of a sudden, a familiar song played from the jukebox. _'No one knows what it's like...to be the bad man…to be the sad man…behind blue eyes…'_ That's when the tears began to flow. _'I have hours…only lonely…my love is vengeance, that's never free…' _He couldn't help it; it was as if his feelings all came at once and rushed at him.

He crossed his arms onto the bar and buried his head. _'No one knows what it's like, to feel these feelings like I do, and I blame you…' _This wasn't like him, not at all. Sue placed a hand over her mouth and gave him a look of sympathy. She placed an arm on his shoulder, "Are you okay, hon?" _'No one bites back as hard on their anger, none of my pain and woe can show through…'_

He raised his head, stood up and ran over to the jukebox. Sue's mouth opened wide in shock as she watched metal claws just appear out from each of his knuckles. Logan stabbed the jukebox over and over, even after it stopped playing the music.

A customer had just walked in during the mutant's attack, but had quickly exited with a look of horror. Wolverine breathed heavily and stared at the jukebox, as if realizing what he just did. "Oh…damn." Logan turned to look at Sue, who was walking towards him.

"Wouldn't it have been just as easy to unplug it?" "I'm so sorry." 'Man, what the hell was I thinking?' She smiled, "You know, I've been meaning to get a new sound system put in this place anyways. But kept around _that _old thing just in case someone felt they wanted to kill something." Logan let out a laugh, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Do you own this place?" Sue brought her hand to his shoulder as he retracted his claws, "Yea, lucky you! So…wanna tell me about _those_," she glances at his hands, "and let me know what brought on your little tantrum?" It was time to let it all out; he had avoided it too long anyways.

He explained everything to her over a couple of drinks. After a few hours, he helped her clean up and promised to pay her back for the damages he had caused. As they walked to the entrance, she turned and gave him a hug while whispering in his ear.

"It's all going to be okay, Logan. You have a family that needs you. Remember what I said about moving on with your life. Live every day fresh and anew. Sounds like Mary (Rogue) really needs you, like you're a big brother to her. And remember, Francis (Scott) is going through the same as you, if not worse. I know I sound like a broken record, but please take my advice and get along."

He had told her everything, but couldn't exactly give all the details. He didn't expect her to memorize any names, but he was glad he gave fake names. He couldn't help the false name he gave for Scott. It was just too good.

She was a really good listener and he too liked what she had to say. She seemed like a really great person and he was thankful for meeting her. Wolverine smiled and smelled her hair; it was a beautiful scent of strawberries mixed with her vanilla perfume. They broke apart and smiled at each other. Wolverine headed back home.

"Don't forget to visit!" He raised a hand and looked back for a quick moment while flashing a killer smile. 'Oh don't worry, I won't.' He stopped believing he would ever find someone after Jean, but it happened. Sue happened. And he finally felt like his old self again, maybe even a little happier. He couldn't wait to tell Rogue!

**A/N:** I know what you're thinking, Logan in love and discussing his feelings? Yea, well it's my story so that's how it goes, for now… Honestly this story was going to go in a whole other direction, but when I was typing, a whole other side came out. So we'll see how it works out, mm-kay?! Oh please review!!!

**Disclaimer:** The song in this story is "Behind Blue Eyes" by The Who.


	5. To crawl beneath my veins and now

**A/N: **Thank you _Wen1_ for another review and a great suggestion! Beautiful pen name by the way, _Nianna_! And I really appreciate the review! Oh and _Too Lazy To Login_, I'm SO glad that you are enjoying my story and I understand what you mean by authors not updating! Believe me; I am not going to be one of _those _authors. Of course I have work, a baby and household duties, but writing lets me escape that for a while. Okay, enough about me! On with the story! (I'll keep your FYI in mind…)

_To crawl beneath my veins and now_

"You seem upset." He noticed her smile had formed into a frown and she was clutching her necklace. 'That's funny.' He never noticed her to have _that_ piece of jewelry before. "Um…" She looked away and tried to keep herself from bawling in front of him. "No, Logan, go ahead with what you were saying." Although he could tell something was wrong with Stripes, (something he liked to call her since her new hair do) he continued.

"Along my walk, I went into this bar…" He told her everything that had happened. "So you see! Oh, she's such a great lady, Rogue! Made me feel like a better man! Of course, I don't know if I'll ever tell her all the complete details, but we'll see how it goes until it comes to that." "If she's convinced me to get along with Franc-, err, Scott, she must be…special." Wolverine and Rogue were facing each other, sitting in two chairs set in front of Xavier's desk.

"Uh-huh. So, she knows you're a mutant but, thinks that the principal that works at a private school for gifted children gave you a job, knowing you're a mutant, as an art teacher? And this was because you saved him from getting hit by oncoming traffic as he was rolling his wheelchair across an intersection? And you've come to know some of the teachers and students as family, who look past your "differences" because they're better people than that? Oh, and one of the 'taken' teachers meant a little more? Then you told her that 'certain' teacher died in an airplane crash while traveling back home from vacationing with her family? And that you didn't get a chance to tell her how you really felt?"

Logan nodded his head. "Yea, I told you I had to change up the story, the names and leave out a lot of details. And haven't you noticed I haven't had one cigar since I got back? I'm telling you, she's something else!"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "So are you ever going to bring her here? I mean, because if you haven't noticed, there's a certain mutant here that wouldn't exactly blend in a public crowd." He was getting extremely stressed. "Look, I'll deal with that when it comes to. We haven't even gone on a date!" "Did you notice a ring or anything? You know, make sure she's not some cheating tramp." Marie was twirling her hair with her legs crossed and one arm draped over her legs. Logan was leaning towards Marie with his elbows resting on his legs, hands clasped tightly together and his chin leaning into them.

"Of course I checked. What kind of guy do you think I am? She told me she's been divorced for five years and has been single since, ok?" Rogue scoffed and stopped twirling her hair. "Five years? And you think she hasn't had a boy friend since then? She's a _friggin'_ bartender for crying out loud! Emphasis on the word _bartender!_" She held her hands up in the air in an upsetting rage while she was talking. "It's obvious she's been lying to you! Plus, you don't even know if she likes you like that, Logan! She could be a lesbian because her marriage failed and she blames men! I know. I saw it on Jerry Springer once!"

He could've sworn he just saw her chair levitate in the air for a split second. 'I'm seeing things.' He closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. Wolverine didn't really know if Sue liked him like that, but she was sending all the right signals. 'What the hell was Marie's problem anyway?' He was hoping she would be supportive, understanding or at least nice! She was acting totally crazy today!

First, there was the fight they had that morning, the suicide attempt and now…well, he didn't quite know what _this_ was. But it just wasn't like his Stripes to be so chaotic. Wolverine looked at Marie with a face showing confusion and a mix of annoyance. "Uh…I thought you'd be happy for me, _Sis_. But I guess I was wrong." 'What the _hell_ did he just call me?'

"Bobby!" Ice Man jumped and turned away from the Professor's door, dropping the glass he was holding next to his ear. Then, as a quick reflex, his hand shot out at wherever the voice was coming from and froze them.

**A/N:** Somebody's being nosey, but who caught him? You'll see, but only if you review! Okay, so I'll write even if you don't…or will I…?


	6. Cold

**A/N:** Thank you for the review _Wen1_! So guess who's in this chapter? For those of you who have read this, I changed a few things, but it's basically the same.

_Cold_

"Oh no!" He gasped and ran down the hall towards the stairs. Before rapidly descending down the steps, he gave one last flip on the hand to unfreeze(1) Scott. Summers shivered and took in a deep breath while rubbing the sides of his arms to warm them up. While dripping wet and standing in a huge water puddle, he looked around for Ice Boy. Then stooped down to pick up the glass Ice Man had dropped. Marie and Logan swung open the door to see what the commotion was all about. "So, One-Eye, what the hell are you up to? Forget where the kitchen is?" He motioned to the glass Scott was holding.

Cyclops slowly raised himself back up to a standing position. "Look, I noticed someone leaning on the door and-" "Yea-yea, sure! We're supposed to believe that?" Wolverine smirked while crossing his arms over his chest. Scott sighed and held his hands up in the air as if surrendering. Rogue lightly smacked Logan on his arm. "Would you please let him finish? Remember what your _precious_ Sue told you?" "Sue?" Summers raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Look, I'll fill you in on the details later, ok? Just, you know, go ahead and finish with your excuse." His lips curve into a devious grin as he places a hand on the side of his forehead. Quickly he then flips his hand in the air and snaps his fingers, as if remembering something. "Oh! I meant with your explanation." 'What a jack ass.' Cyclops clenched his jaw and shook his head. "Whatever, man." Rogue gives Logan a look of disgust. "What? What did I do?" "Sorry Scott, he's an ass. Finish your explanation please." Scott smiled at Rogue appreciatively and continued.

"I caught Bobby listening in on your conversation with _this_. If you hadn't noticed, he froze me before I could talk to him, and then unfroze me before escaping. Lucky him. I really love popsicles, but for his sake, I better not _be_ one _ever_ again." Summers looked down at his cold drenched clothes and groaned. Rogue took the glass from Mr. Summers and sighed. "Great. Now it won't be so hard to break up with him. It's not like he didn't know anyway." "You're breaking up with Bobby?" Logan and Scott asked in unison.

Rogue roughly grabbed Wolverine's hand and forced the glass into it while flashing an evil look. "I told you already Logan! Of course you wouldn't remember because you were too busy thinking about your damn _Sue_!" After that little outburst, Marie turned on her heel and ran off to her room. "Whoaaa! Ow!" Rogue slipped and fell face down. Logan carefully walked towards her to help her up. But she pushed herself up off the floor, threw her head back and gave a look to kill. "I don't need _your_ help!" She was growling just like Logan did. "Whoa!" This took Wolverine by surprise.

Logan knew something was up now! Scott glanced at Logan's hand holding the glass. "Are you okay?" He had noticed the 'wolf-man's' (one of his many names for Wolverine) hand shoot up in the air as Rogue stood up and stormed off. Maybe he was having spasms or something? "I think…um…Rogue made the glass move. Am I crazy? I mean you saw the glass move, right?" Scott sincerely patted Logan on the shoulder and raised his eyebrows.

"I saw your _arm _move…it's okay, man. It must've been a muscle spasm, it happens. The only one's who have that certain ability are the Professor and Jea-" Summers cleared his throat and started to walk off. "Sorry, I just remembered, I need to prepare some materials concerning my speech for the funeral. Good night, Logan." "Yea, but dry off and change your clothes first, mister!" 'Oh my god, I just sounded like a mother!' Wolverine watched Scott head towards the stairs with a sympathetic look.

'Maybe I could take him to Sue's bar sometime. That might cheer him up a little or at least get him out of this place for awhile.' But how was he going to explain why Scott would wear sunglasses to a dark bar? He turned his attention back to his hand, still raised in the air, and slowly lowered it. Maybe he drank too much or 'one-eye' was right about the spasms. But that wouldn't explain Roguey's levitating chair act he thought he saw earlier.

He was going to have to tell the Professor about this later on tomorrow, just to be sure. He was overwhelmingly worried about the way his 'lil sis' was acting. But now, he was too tired from all the excitement, that he just wanted some sleep. Maybe _this_ time he wouldn't have any nightmares. Maybe this time _she_ wouldn't be in them. He stalked off to head to the kitchen with the glass in hand. "Oh crap!"

Logan slipped and hit the ground with a thud. A few students passed by him and giggled. "What are you laughing at? Go to bed!" He stood up, still holding the glass, regained his balance and took another step. Then he ended up falling on his ass again, which made the 3 students laugh even harder. He looked at them, grinned and started laughing with them.

**(1) **I'm not entirely sure if Bobby can unfreeze what he freezes or whether he has to touch them to freeze them, but I'm too lazy to change what I have already written. Plus, I remember when Pyro was burning all those cop cars in X2 that Rogue touched him, gained his powers and took all the fire away. SO I figured, why couldn't Bobby do the same? Well, that's my explanation, so sorry if you don't like it!

**A/N: **I am going to try to make the next chapter about Scott and how he's coping with everything. We'll have to see if Logan does take him anywhere special. I might give Rogue a little rest, but believe me, she's my favorite character! So you will see more of her in this story.


	7. He was warm, he came around like he was ...

**A/N: **I had changed a few things in chapter 6, but it's not a big deal or anything, just wanted to let ya'll know! Thank you Taana for the wonderful review! Here's chapter 7! I know I said it was going to be Scott's point of view and blah-blah-blah, but I came up with something else.

_He was warm, he came around like he was dignified_

There was a knock at the door. "Mr. Summers!" She lowered her voice, due to the fact that she didn't want to catch any unwanted attention. "Hello? You in there?" She leaned into the door and put her ear up against it. Scott opened his door as Rogue fell into his arms. "Sorry!" Marie regained her balance and blushed as she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. "I'm such a klutz."

His chest was built nicely and she couldn't help but wish she didn't have her stupid gloves on. Even if it would hurt him, it's not like she would over-do it. "I'm wet." This broke Rogue away from her thoughts and caused her eyes to open wide. "Excuse me!" Scott smiled and explained, "I'm wet because I just got out of the shower." "Oh!" She blushed even harder as she stepped back and glanced at the towel wrapped around his waist. His sunglasses were wet with mist and this made her smirk.

Summers closed the door behind her. Marie embarrassingly looked away from Scott and tried to focus on a book setting on his desk. Temptation eating away at her, she couldn't help but glance back while he was closing the door. 'Nice ass.'

"I'm guessing you couldn't find your pal, Kurt?" Rogue turned towards him, smiled and nodded. "Yea, I'm sorry to bug you like this but, I just wanted to talk. Nightcrawler is really hard to find sometimes, you know? He's the only one who can get out of here at night without alerting the Professor."

A high tech security system was installed in the mansion immediately after the incident. At seven o'clock at night, there was an automatic security lockdown. This lasted until six in the morning, and then in case of an emergency, it would have to be done manually throughout the day. Professor Xavier also made sure there was a security lock to enable the escape door they had used when Stryker and his goons had attacked. The codes were given only to a certain amount of mutants whom Charles dearly trusted. Scott and Rogue were two of those mutants.

Scott laughed at her comment, "Nah, I don't think he left." Marie raised an eyebrow and leaned back against his desk with her arms crossed over her chest. "You see, the Professor caught Kurt teleporting back into the mansion the other night and told him not to do it again. Mentioned that it was only fair to the rest of us. It didn't hurt that he threatened to make him think he was a cheerleader for one whole day either."

Rogue giggled, "He never told me about that!" Scott glanced down at his towel then walked into the bathroom. "Let me get dressed real quick and then you can tell me what's on your mind." He wiggled his eyebrows and closed the door. Rogue couldn't help but laugh, 'Was Scott Summers actually making her laugh?' Marie sighed and studied his desk out of boredom and curiosity.

She opened a drawer and saw a lot of pictures. They were mostly of Jean, but there were a few others. She picked up a picture of herself. Professor Xavier had a professional photographer take everyone's picture for a yearbook some of the students were working on along with Mrs. Munroe. She hated having her picture taken, but the Professor convinced her to participate. Rogue ran her fingers over the picture, 'Funny that this is the closest anyone can get to touching me.'

Scott walked out of the bathroom in white socks, blue silk pants and a matching top. "Something wrong?" Rogue dropped her picture, turned around and wiped her tears. "God! I'm sorry! This is so embarrassing!" He walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a tissue from its holder. "Here, take this." She walked over to him and grabbed the tissue. After blowing her nose she couldn't help but cry even harder.

Scott hesitantly placed his arms around her and placed her head on his shoulder. Rogue sobbed and threw her arms around his neck. In between sobs, Marie let out her feelings. "Scott! I hate having to wear these stupid gloves! I want to believe there's someone out there who can touch me! I mean, _really _touch me! I want to believe that this is all a nightmare and I'm just going to wake up and _never_ take being able to touch for granted! _Never_!" Scott could feel her warm tears soak into his shirt.

"I know it's horrible to hate other people for kissing or touching or having sex or-or just being able to know that they can, but…when Logan kept talking about Sue…it made me feel like crap." Scott carefully reached back to grab another tissue and handed it to her. "Rogue-" "Thanks." This wasn't what Scott had expected at all. He didn't know exactly what to do besides listen and continue to hand her tissues.

"Oh, Scott! You've got Jean's death to deal with…I guess I should be lucky to be alive. But I think everybody, me included, would be happier if it had been me instead." Now he had something to say. He grabbed a tissue and used it to protect his hand as he placed it under her chin and brought her eyes to his. "Rogue, don't ever say that again!"

"All of us would be _just_ as miserable, had it been you instead. I think Logan would have been the most destroyed if he had lost you." Rogue rolled her eyes refusing to believe that. "I know, Jean had told me the way Logan looked at her in the jet when she wasn't able to detonate the bomb that had hit their aircraft. As soon as you flew out, Logan was ready to jump out after you, but Jean protectively held him in with her powers. Knowing it would do no good to lose you both."

"She cried when she confessed she was mad at herself for not being quick enough to hold you in. She said, after Kurt had saved you, she looked back at Wolverine and she saw him crying. He shook his head at her in disappointment and looked away. She was so depressed and angry with herself; she hoped you and Logan could forgive her. But she never had the chance to ask you."

Rogue sobbed and her lip quivered. She could see that the 'mighty' Cyclops was crying too. "I forgive her, Scott. But it wasn't even her fault. It was because of those stupid jets and that damn seat belt." Scott nodded his head and placed hers back on his shoulder while running his fingers through her hair. "I know that Logan cares, but he doesn't care about me the way _I_ care about him."

Scott knew exactly how Rogue felt about Logan. The whole school knew about the way she felt. This is the reason why Bobby was so clingy to Rogue when they were around Wolverine. But, for some reason, Logan was the one in the dark about it. He guessed the fool had been too caught up with his nightmares, obsessions with his past and crush on Jean to even notice Rogue's implied affections. Logan was an idiot, had it been Scott, Rogue wouldn't have known what hit her. She was young, but had the mind and body of a woman. It was hard not to check her out, even when he had been with Jean, he couldn't help but look a few times.

Summers wiped a few tears and cleared his throat, "Have you broken it off with Bobby? I haven't had the chance to talk to him yet and let him know I've assigned him an extra project." Rogue managed to giggle and nodded, which helped Scott to smile. "Yea, Kurt had kind of told him about it already. He just wanted an explanation. I explained that I wanted him to be able to be with someone who could give him more than I ever could. He was a little angry, but eventually he'll understand."

"Which brings me back to Logan and the fact that he wouldn't be able to do anything with me either? But the feelings I have for him, won't go away. Make them go away Scott, please." Scott sighed and held her tighter. "I'm sorry you're suffering Rogue. I know what it's like to want someone so bad yet you're totally helpless. But if you love him, and I mean truly love him, you have to let him know. Regardless of your power, curse or whatever you want to call it, Rogue."

She looked up at him, "But what if he doesn't want to be with me because of it? Sue _can _be with him that way, I can't." Scott raised his hand, still holding the tissue, to her face and wiped her tears. "You find ways around that Rogue. If he truly believes in your love for him, he will find any damn way possible to make you both happy. I know I would." Marie blushed and smiled appreciatively. "Thanks Scott. I can see why Jean loved you so much. You're a great guy." Scott leaned in to kiss her.

**A/N: **I am sleepy! Sorry to leave you hanging! Read, review and send me money. Fine! Just read and review then. Thank you and good night!


	8. Feels so right

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated recently, but I went out of town to see my hubbie! Yay! And I had other duties, which needed my attention. Anyways! Thank you _Taana_, _shelaweena_, _Wen1_, and _Chica De Los Ojos Café_ for taking the time to submit a review! I really appreciate it and hope everybody enjoys the next chapter!

_Feels so right_

"But-" Scott puts his finger up to his lips, "Shhh." He releases her from his arms and turns around to his CD player on his nightstand. He presses a button to release the top and glances at the CD inside. Satisfied, he shuts the top with a smile and pushes the play button. Hard rock music streams from the speakers and Scott turns back to Rogue. 'Wow.' She didn't expect him to listen to this kind of music. He was truly surprising her tonight.

Summers raises an eye brow, "Now, where were we?" Marie smiles as they reassume their previous positions. The intro ends and the song begin:

'_I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints, but I can't help the fact, that everyone can see these scars  
I am, what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like, no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real'_

Rogue examines his lips with hunger and earnest. In their vulnerable states, their lips locked together as they pressed into one another, passionately kissing. After a brief moment of this, she breaks away from him and takes a step back, confused.

'_So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do_  
_Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got'_

'_I can't faint the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored' _

"Scott-" He takes a step towards her and gently grabs the sides of her arms. Rogue looks deep into his eyes while the music continues.

'_I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand, I do what I can, but sometimes I don't make sense_  
_I am what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, for once just to hear me out-_

Summers slowly pulls her towards him and lightly breathes in her right ear. She moves her head away, "You just miss her, and you don't know what you're doing."

_-So I let go, watching you turn your back, like you always do_  
_Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got'_

'_I can't faint the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored-_

"Look at me," Scott softly demands. She turns her head back and lifts her gaze to meet his. "Thank you," His mouth forms into a smile, "I know what I'm doing, do you?"

_-No_  
_Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me  
Like it or not, right now-_

Rogue places her hands behind his head and presses her lips firmly against his.

_-Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me  
Like it or not, right now-_

Scott returns her kiss and senselessly parts her lips with his tongue to intensify their 'moment'.

_-I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

_  
I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal  
This damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored-_

Scott's eyes flipped open and his body began to move in discomfort. He tried to push her away, but he's much too weak and she seemed fairly stronger.

_-I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored-_

His mind panicked as his eyes began to roll towards the back of his head. The pressure and pain was becoming intolerable, 'I can't take much more of this!'

_-Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored'_

The music fades and the song comes to an end.

**A/N: **Review, por favor! Tack!

**Disclaimer:** The song in this story is "Faint" by Linkin Park.


	9. Scott's nightmare

**A/N: **Sorry I am not updating as frequently, but friends and family members are telling me I need to pay more attention to them and less to my writing. Ugh! But I had some time today, so here you are! Love the reviews you guys, you know who you are! _Fizzgig2k_, before you submit a review next time, please make sure that I am logged out first, thanks!

_Scott's nightmare_

"Scott?" His eyes fluttered open as he tried to examine his surroundings. He raised himself from the floor on his elbows and noticed Rogue standing at the edge of his bed, staring towards the door. "Scott!" Realizing where the voice was coming from, he stood up to see who it was. Scott rubbed his glasses, blinked and looked again. "Jean?"

She was standing at the door dressed in a long white gown. Her hair was sparkling with glitter and her eyes were a deep crimson. Jean took a step into the room on her bare feet.

"How could you?" Her brow creased as she began crying into her hands. Scott looked at Rogue while she stood staring in amazement at the presumed dead telekinetic/telepath. Then he turned his attention back to Jean. "I'm sorry, Jean!" He pushed pass Rogue, who was too surprised by Jean's appearance to even notice. Summers quickly moved towards Jean.

"I thought you were gone and-"

"You just didn't waste any time did you?" She placed an arm out in front of her and raised her hand, with her palm facing him, and laughed menacingly as she forced Scott to fall on his back. He slowly pulled himself up, "I love you Jean."

"Oh _please_! Like _I_ was ever really in love with _you_! Once Logan came along, you stopped existing in _my_ world. In fact, guess whose room I went into before I came here?"

Scott couldn't believe his ears or his eyes. "Jean! You didn't! You wouldn't, this isn't like you, Jean!" "Oh, but I did Mr. Perfect! Mr. Boring! Mr. Know-It-All!" Summers turned around to see Rogue fall on his bed, holding her stomach and laughing hysterically. 'What the hell?'

Cyclops looked at Jean with a hurtful expression and reached for her hand. She pulled her hand away and glared at him. "And he's _a lot_ bigger than you, Scott. And I mean _a lot_."

Her eyes began glowing brighter. "I know you're just trying to hurt me, Jean. But nothing could ever make me stop loving you! It was a stupid mistake and I'll do anything to make this up to you! Anything! I miss you so much! I never want to lose you again!" He fell on his knees and started sobbing at her feet.

A deep and powerful voice emerged from Jean as she directed her eyes towards the bed. "_She's_ gotta go then, Scott." Rogue immediately stopped laughing and stared at Jean with a look of fear. Jean screamed and threw her arms up in the air. Scott stumbled backwards until his back hit against the wall, "No, Jean!"

Her eyes were glowing so bright, it was as if they were balls of fire. Wings, glowing in flames, expanded from her back. The, now powerful Jean Grey, rose into the air, while gracefully flapping her wings and turned her attention to Rogue.

The poor girl was gripping the bed sheets while crying into them, "I'm so sorry, Jean!" "Oh, she forgives you dear, but I don't care!" Jean's whole body went limp, and then her head snapped back up. Rogue and Scott stared in anticipation.

Her face and hair was transformed into another's. She was unrecognizable to the two. The unknown creature had black eyes, long black hair with bright red streaks and dark tanned skin. She raised her arms into the air and tilted her head to the side while giving an evil wink. "Take one last good look, Marie, then say good bye!"

Flames ignited in the palm of her hands and she rapidly thrusted them forward. Rogue threw her arms up to shield herself, "No!" Scott panicked as he tried to move, but he was being held back, against his will, "No! Jean, don't let her do this! I know you're in there! Somebody help us! Rogue!"

Scott cried and watched helplessly as he cried out in horror. 'Why isn't anybody coming?' Rogue was burning and screaming in an unbearable pitch. Her body was lifted into the air as she wriggled and thrusted like a fish out of water caught on a hook.

The creature, which was controlling Jean's body, looked over to Scott as he held his head down coughing and gasping for air. She released her hold on him and watched him collapse onto the floor. Thankfully the fire hadn't reached him yet as he made his way over to her.

He looked over to Rogue as she was being dropped onto the bed. He knew because of her silence, that she had finally died. Filled with anger and devastation, he rushed at the creature.

"Not so fast!"

Just as Summers was about to take off his shades, she raised a hand in the air and used her telekinesis to stop him. "Not too nice, Scott. But two can play that game!" Using her powers, she lifted and then impelled him, right into the wall. Once again, everything went dark for Scott Summers.

**A/N:** SO tell me what you think readers? Should this chapter stay or what? Should I switch it with chapter 9? I'm dying here! Let me know in your reviews OR you can e-mail me! And I really don't mind if you choose to e-mail me rather than include your suggestions in a review. Thank you!


	10. Why'd you have to go and make things so

**A/N: **Did you remember to leave a review for chapter 8, huh? Okay, then you may proceed.

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

With her eyes still closed, Rogue smiles, slips her arms from around his neck and steps back. Scott's body falls limp as he passes out. She hears a thud and gasps, "Scott!" She opens her eyes for a split second and immediately closes them. "What the-" Laser beams had transmitted from Marie's eyes and burned the CD player on the nightstand by Scott's bed. The music immediately stopped while the device sparked.

"Oh no! Scott!" She had felt the heat escape from her eyes and had noticed her vision now revealed her surroundings in a red tint. She sniffed the air, 'Smoke!' Recalling where she had seen the CD player, she used the bed as a guide to make her way to the nightstand. She accidentally stepped on Scott's arm, "Ooops!" taking a deep breath; she stepped over his arm and finally reached her destination. Once there, she carefully maneuvered her way around Summers, to get behind the piece of furniture.

Anxiously, she explored the wall, "Oomph." she stretched her arm farther and felt the plug. With a yank, it was out and she restlessly fell back onto the floor with a sigh. "Damn! Why weren't we thinking, Scott? Scott!" Marie sprang up positioning herself on her knees. "Scott, answer me!" She was patting her hands on the ground to search for Scott. She started to cry, thinking she might have killed him.

Flashing back to the time she almost killed Wolverine made her even more terrified. "Please don't be dead!" She found Scott's head, "Yes! Scott, can you hear me?" then moved her hand to his chest. Crawling to his side, she placed her ear on his shirt over his chest and listened for a heartbeat. "Thank God!" That was one less worry.

Her head sprang up and turned as she heard a knock on the door. "Who's there?" She listened as the knob turned and the door opened. "I said, who's there?" Footsteps neared her; Rogue instantly jumped to her feet and blindly moved her hands in the air. "Please, who's there? I need-" "What the hell happened here? What's that smell?" She shifted her body towards the direction of the voice.

"Bobby? Bobby! Please!" She motioned over to where the CD player was. He noticed the smoke and flicked his hand. Rogue felt the cold air shoot past her, "Thank you! Now, Scott's still alive but he needs help!" "Just a minute, what the hell are _you_ doing here? Why are your eyes closed?" Bobby Drake observed his teacher's body sprawled out on the floor. "Wha-" He sniffs, his eyes well up with tears as he releases a sigh, "What did you two do for this to happen, Rogue?" Rogue's lipstick was smeared.

Marie felt completely horrible, catching the despair in his words. But this was not the time for an explanation. She wiped a hand over her mouth,"I'm sorry, no time for questions! Are you going to help me or not?" Bobby watched Rogue plead to him, clasping her hands together and shaking them towards him. She looked so beautiful and he knew she was desperate for his assistance.

Drake walked over to Scott's head and hastily removed his glasses. He walked over to Rogue, grasped her wrist with one hand, while he used his other hand to pry open her fingers and placed them into the palm of her hand. "He won't be needing these for now, put them on, until it…you know, wears off." Marie smiled gleefully, "I don't know why I didn't think of it before? Thank you so much, Bobby!" She let her hand linger in his hold for a quick moment, and then pulled away. Rogue placed the glasses onto her face and opened her eyes.

Bobby turned around and picked his teacher up, placing his arms underneath Scott's. 'I'm glad I've been working out, he's heavier than he looks.' Rogue stood up and walked over to Scott's feet. Marie lifted them up and locked his legs between each of her arms and side. 'Wow, he's either light or I'm really strong.' "Thanks again, Bobby."

Ice Man looked down at Mr. Summers and glared. He acknowledged the fact that Scott's lips were smeared with lipstick, 'I came to apologize for freezing you. I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm doing this for _her_, jack ass.' Rogue bit her lip and cleared her throat, "Um…Bobby, you ready?" He adjusted his hold on Scott and responded with a hint of anger, "Okay, let's go."

**A/N:** Bobby's not too happy, awww! I love it! Did I say that out loud? Review readers, review!


	11. Accidents happen

**A/N: **::slowly raises head from underneath the desk and peeks at monitor:: Uh…hey guys! ::holds up hands:: It's not my fault, I swear! My mom had the computer tower hauled off and sent to some guy for some (much needed) maintenance. SO I have to update at work when I can. It's not that easy, ok? ::sighs and lowers arms:: Okay…Great! Thank you for the reviews! The comments and suggestions really provide me with a lot of ideas.

_Accidents happen_

Logan lazily sat up in bed, stretched his arms and yawned. He smiled, thinking of how great it was to actually sleep and luckily, no nightmares. He arose from his bed and pulled open the drawer of his nightstand. Re-examining his thoughts, he shook his head and closed the drawer.

"No, no more damn cigars. I just need a good breakfast and…" he looks back at the nightstand, "and…" he pumps his fist. 'I can do this!' Agitated, he throws some clothes on and stalks out the door.

Storm, with books and folders in arms, passes by Logan on her way to class. "Good morning, Logan." He grunts in reply, "Yea-yea." While continuing to her destination, Ororo shrugs and lowers her voice, "Guess someone's in a bad mood…like always."

"I heard that!" Storm smiled at his reply before disappearing around the corner.

Wolverine opened the cabinet, re-arranging the items inside. "Where are those damn cokes?" Just then, Bobby walks into the kitchen, finishing off a grape soda. Wolverine throws out his arm without even turning his head. Dropping his drink, Bobby instantly halts as his eyes stare directly at Wolverine's claws, which are mere inches from his face. He gulps, 'Shit! Does he know?'

"You've got five seconds to tell me where the sodas are." Drake closes his eyes for a moment, 'Pheew!' "There's one in the fridge, bottom drawer, all the way in the back." Logan deviously grins and turns his head to Bobby. Ice Man releases a sigh of relief as he watches the claws slowly retract.

Wolverine drops his arm and wiggles a finger at the liquid on Bobby's chin, "You got a little something going on there." He pats Ice Man on the shoulder and walks over to the fridge.

Drake glares at Wolverine's back, wipes his mouth and shakes a fist in the air. With a sly smile, he points his finger towards Logan's direction. "You better_ think_ about it, son," Logan turns his head, "'cuz once I'm thawed, you'll be sliced and diced." He turns and faces the refrigerator, "I'm _not_ as forgiving as 'one-eye'."

Ice Man scoffs and bends down to pick up his can of soda. With a crooked smile, he recalls last night's events, 'Mr. Summers got _exactly_ what he deserved for messing with _my _girl.'

Logan opens the fridge and retrieves the soda. Bobby makes his way to the trashcan and tosses his empty container. _Clink-clink-clink! _Logan stands and raises an eyebrow.

"So, _that_ explains why I've never seen you play basketball with any of the other students." Bobby lets out a sarcastic laugh, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-". He stops abruptly and picks up the can. He releases it directly over the trashcan while cocking his head, making it obvious that he was forcing himself to smile at Logan.

"That's cute, kid. _Real_ cute." Wolverine shakes his head and takes a swig of his pop.

'Logan, report to Rogue's room and make haste.' This causes Wolverine to spit out his drink, spraying Bobby. "Hey!" Wolverine quickly wipes his mouth, sets down his soda and flees the kitchen.

"Ass-hole." Ice Man raises his arms and examines his clothes in disgust. "Dammit! Now I'm gonna be late for class!"

_Poof! _Night crawler appears into the room, standing nearby Bobby, facing towards a cabinet. "Whoa!" Drake stumbles backwards and bumps into the trashcan, knocking it to the ground. Kurt winces and smiles, "I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, I'm just _not_ use to that yet."

Kurt glances at Bobby's shirt, "V-at happened?" Ice Man rolls his eyes and sneers, "Nothing, Blue _V-onder_. Mind your own fucking business, would you?" Bobby watches, as Kurt looks away upset.

He sighs, "I'm sorry man, okay?" Night crawler hesitantly nods in acceptance.

"Good! Now, seeing as how you're her assistant and all, would you mention to Ms. Munroe that I'll be a little late?" he motions to his splattered clothes.

Kurt slightly grins and nods in agreement while watching Bobby run out to change. 'I _must_ forgive others, I _must_ forgive others, I _must_-'

A student walks through the wall, stepping on some food, and looks down, "Like, clean up your mess, Mr. Wagner! Ew!" Kurt snatches a napkin and smiles at the young girl. _Poof!_

She crosses her arms and scowls, "Uh, _no_ he didn't! Well, _I'm_ not cleaning this up." Exasperated, she runs out while taking off a shoe and hopping on one foot, "Professor!"

**A/N:** A little cameo appearance from Kitty, I really don't know if I'm going to include her in the rest of the story, or what. Believe it or not, this chapter took me a couple of hours to write. I re-wrote it like a dozen times, I'm so picky! Please review, even if it's harsh criticism! ::scratches head:: Now…the next chapter…hmmm….


	12. You look in my eyes and I'm screaming in...

**A/N: **Ta-da! Chapter 12! ::turns her head to see if her boss is watching:: Pheew! Coast is clear, this writing at work situation is very difficult!

_You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside_

Wolverine runs up to the door and reaches for the knob. He cracks the door open and whispers, "Professor?"

Charles, sitting by the bed, turns his head from Rogue and motions for Logan to come in. Wolverine quietly shuts the door behind him.

"What's wrong, is she okay?" He walks towards the opposite side of the Professor and kneels down while leaning his elbows into the mattress. "Are you okay, Stripes?" Rogue places her gloved hand over his and smiles, then winces in pain as she places her hands over her head.

Logan panics and looks to Xavier, "What's wrong with her? What do we do?"

"It's okay, Logan. I sent Dr. McCoy, whom I'll explain later, to obtain more medicine, he should be back soon." Rogue gradually calms down and sniffles, "I'm so stupid, but it's never hurt like _this_ before!"

The Professor smiles comfortingly at Rogue, "There, there Rogue. Now, is there something you would like to tell Logan?" All eyes are on Rogue as she looks down and continues to sniffle. Xavier looks to Logan, warily lets out a heavy breath and rubs his temples.

"I couldn't pin point anything, considering all the thoughts that are chaotically 'running' around in there." He lightly pats Rogue on the top of her head with a look of concern, "So, she has sa-"

"Wait." Wolverine pauses and sniffs her hair. Realization set in, as his eyes met hers. He looks at Rogue accusingly, "What happened, Marie? _Why_ is _he_ all over you?" 'That ass hole is fucking dead! If he _isn't_ already!'

'Shit, shit, shit!' Marie closes her eyes and struggles, she clenches her jaw and, "Oh _shut up_ 'wolf-man'." 'No!' 'Yes!' 'Please stop!'

She felt exhaustively tapped out, as if she just wanted to give up and let Scott's personality take over.

Wolverine shook his head in disgust, "Great. Scott's just _shining_ right through you, that's great Marie." Professor X looks to the door just as Dr. McCoy enters.

Rogue flashes Logan a deadly look, "Why don't you just leave, Logan? It seems to be your only solution when things start getting tough, right?" She smirks, 'Scott, you fucking ass hole!' 'He deserves it.' She knew it wasn't exactly Scott, only his characteristics she absorbed, but it was close enough.

Dr. McCoy glances at the athletic man and rushes to Rogue's side as Wolverine silently rises and steps back, filled with hatred and anger. Once Hank McCoy fished out a few pills from the bottle he held, he reached over Rogue and handed the bottle to Charles.

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy." He placed the bottle onto the desk behind him and picked up a glass of water. As he turns back around, he glances from Rogue to Logan, then back to Rogue. They were staring at each other as if they wanted to rip each other to pieces.

Professor Xavier cleared his throat, "Rogue, Dr. McCoy has brought you some medicine." Without breaking her eyes from Logan's, Rogue holds out her hand and Hank quickly places the pills into her palm. She tosses the pills into her mouth and holds her hand out to the Professor, motioning for him to hand her the glass.

The tension was so thick in the air; you could cut it with a knife. Professor Xavier sighs and gives her the water, "_Please_ you two! Now, Wolverine, Scott is-"

"Excuse me for interrupting, Professor. But I just remembered, I must attend to Mr. Summers." Dr. McCoy shifted uncomfortably, and then arose from his knees. With a quick wave and a timid smile, he took leave. Wolverine had barely noticed the blue furry man wearing a lab coat and glasses; he was much too interested in this predicament.

The Professor was growing weary of Rogue and Wolverine's 'staring game', "As I was saying, Scott-"

"Arrrrgh!" Wolverine lets out a loud growl, causing the Professor to wince, but Rogue stayed cool as a cucumber. 'Damn you Scott! It wasn't enough you had Jean, but you wanted _my_ girl as well! Whoa.' Logan's brow creased and his eyes widened as his feelings hit hard. 'My girl? Where'd that come from?' this was all too much for him to think about.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I..." he looked at Rogue and wondered what all had happened between her and 'one-eye', but he was too afraid he might dig too deep. He might not like the outcome and he was definitely not going to chance repeating another outburst, like the one he had at Sue's bar.

'_Bar_, good idea.'

"I'm gonna head out for a drink."

Charles didn't need to probe Logan's mind to know what was going on. He sighed and watched Logan exit the room.

"Ow-ow-ow!" Marie grabbed her head and bent forward, spilling the remainder of her water onto the bed and letting the glass roll to the floor.

"Are you okay, Marie?" "Yes Professor", she sighed, "I don't know how long it's gonna take to harness this one, can you please try to help, again?" 'Stupid curse! I've got to talk to Logan, I need to explain!'

"Of course, Marie, I _am_ trying. But will you please let me know what _really_ happened? I am now finding it hard to believe that you lost your balance and fell onto Scott and can't remember the rest." He narrowed his eyes at her and slightly lifted a brow.

Rogue sheepishly smiled and rested back on her propped pillow. Her head was throbbing, 'Damn medicine! Kick in already!'

"By the looks of Logan, I could tell _he_ had an idea of what _really_ happened." He smiled and took one of the pills as well. He had to straighten this mess out before it got out of hand. He had been working on some paper work for Jean's funeral/memorial and then _this_ occurred in the middle of the night.

He _was _going to have Logan take over his class, but decided to cancel them instead. Not only that, but Jean's services were now delayed on account of the present circumstances. Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." Rogue looked to Charles as he mouthed the name _Bobby_. "No! Don't let him in!" she whispered. Professor Charles looked at Rogue, puzzled. She huffed and quickly sank back into her pillow, and then closed her eyes before Ice Man could see her. Bobby Drake entered the room, and then looked at Professor Xavier, "I can come back later."

"No, no, Bobby. Don't be foolish you are already here come in. Though, aren't you supposed to be in Ms. Monroe's class, Bobby?"

Ice Man didn't know what to do. 'Crap! I didn't know _he _was going to be here.'

He decided to go cut his visit short, very short. "Yes sir, but we were watching a movie I've already seen, and I asked Ms. Monroe if I could check up on Rogue. Is she okay? How long has she been asleep?" 'Why the hell did I ask questions? I've gotta hurry!' He walks to the end of the bed and places his hands on the end-board, tapping his fingers against the wood.

Professor Xavier glanced at Rogue, "She is a little exasperated, but I am trying my hardest to help her. She took some medication a little while ago and it's in effect, as you can see."

Charles watched as Bobby walked to Rogue's side and planted a quick peck on her cheek and then he whispered close to her ear, "I love you, Marie. I'm so glad we're back together." The Professor noticed Rogue's face twitch for a brief moment.

Bobby flashed a smile at the Professor, "Well, see you later Professor!"

Xavier smiled and nodded as Ice Man left the room. Then he directed his attention to the poor girl, "Rogue, _why_ did you agree to get back with Bobby if he didn't let anyone know what happened? Didn't you know _I, _of all people, would find out through him?"

Marie threw her wet covers over her head and groaned, 'He is such an idiot!' 'You got that right.' "Oh shut up!"

Charles looked surprisingly at Rogue. She tossed her covers off and sat upright, "Oh, sorry, not you."

He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and placed his hands over her head, "Let's begin."

**A/N: **SO what will Rogue do now? What will happen with Logan and Sue? How is Scott and _when_ will he wake up? _Will_ he wake up? Coming soon! Review please!


	13. It's yesterday once more

**A/N: **Thanks to all of my reviewers, helps motivate me! By the way, I had a review from _Samm16_ that was hilarious! For those of you who haven't read it: _Samm16 _oh no. I hate Rogans. :( Rogue needs to get over that fool and go for Scott. m Scott. Pretty pretty scott. Anyways. What WILL she do? I think she should say **screw guys and go lesbian with Kitty**. Kidding… Hmmm…could this influence a certain plot within my story? LOL! I'm joking! Or am I…?

_It's yesterday once more_

Dr. McCoy is observing a monitor with wires connected to round stickers, which are secured onto various parts of Scott's body. He sighs and jots down a few notes on the sheets attached to the clipboard he is holding. "Hmmm-mm-mm…", the blue furry beast was humming to an oldies song playing on a radio at his desk.

He turns around and looks at his patient as he recalls the past events, which had brought Mr. Summers to the observation room. –

"_Dr. McCoy! I was hoping you'd be here, Mr. Summer's is unconscious." Bobby was panting as he and Rogue heaved their teacher onto one of the patient tables. Dr. Hank McCoy opened his eyes and flipped off the bar he was using to hang upside down. He ran over to the table and immediately started checking Scott's vital signs._

_Rogue had never seen the blue furry beast before; he kind of took her by surprise for a second. She felt a slight tingling on the top of her head. The doctor carefully pressed his fingers at the man's wrist and counted the seconds on his watch. "What happened?" _

_Rogue and Bobby stood opposite of the doctor as they glanced at each other, Bobby winked reassuringly at Rogue, "Rogue only remembers bumping into Mr. Summers in the hall and falling on top of him, scrambling to get up, but that's all she remembers." _

_Marie looked down at Scott as a tear fell from underneath the glasses and onto Scott's hand. She had made a promise to Bobby that she would be his girl friend again if he never said a word to anybody, especially Logan, about what really happened and to keep away from the Professor until it all blew over. Rogue cared more for Scott's reputation as a teacher than her own bizarre love life._

_Of course, Ice Man had been thrilled to have her back and they made sure to remove the lipstick from Cyclops face before anyone could notice. Marie was depressed and Bobby was aware of that fact, but he was so 'high in the clouds' that nothing could possibly bring him down._

_Hank moved his hand over Scott's eye, but Marie slapped his hand away and clenched her teeth as she glared at the startled furry beast, "I would skip the eye examination if I were you, unless you'd like to be incinerated." Rogue was beginning to feel a light throbbing inside her head, but trying hard to ignore it._

_Bobby explained, "Sorry sir, but Mr. Summer's powers involve his eyes, you see. He has to wear these special glasses." Points to the shades Rogue was sporting, "But when she touches someone she temporarily absorbs their powers, so I thought it'd be a good idea that she'd wear them until then."_

_Beast rubbed his hand and apologized, "I'm sorry, Miss, I should have known. I was studying each of your files the Professor so kindly issued to me, but fell asleep before I was able to finish." Marie was in another world as she softly grabbed Scott's hand and sobbed. 'Please be okay!' _

_Glancing at Mr. Summers, Beast/Dr. McCoy quickly walked over to a roll-table with a monitor set on top and bent down to open the doors underneath, retrieving the necessary equipment._

_Bobby frowned, noticing his girl friend's hand over his teacher's. He was a little happy on the inside, though, for the wrong reasons. 'She might be holding your hand now, but she'll realize what a mistake you were and how I'm the only one for her.' His frown soon turned into a crooked smile, 'If you don't wake up, it would be a lot easier for her to forget.'_

_Rogue's headache was increasing as another voice entered, 'Guess that kiss was really mind-blowing, huh?' She ran her hands underneath her hair above her ears, massaging her head. "Noooo!" She knew that it would come sooner or later, but it didn't make it any easier._

"_Rogue, are you okay?" Ice Man turned her towards him and attentively wrapped his arms around her waist. She sobbed into his shoulder, "It hurts, Bobby! Make it stop!" Marie dug her fingers into his back causing Drake to squirm a little._

"_Ouch, it's okay, babe. Dr. McCoy, we gotta help her!" Just as Hank finished attaching the essential devices to Scott he sprinted to the other side of the room, jumping over tables and medical equipment. Beast slid open a glass cabinet and rapidly searched through the medicines. _

_As soon as he seized a container, he jumped up and grabbed a bar, swung and landed in front of a sink. With his other hand, he picked up a glass and filled it with water. He strides over to Bobby, being careful not to spill, and hands him both items, "Here, give her these and take her to her room. I'll check in on her as soon as I am finished here." _

_Bobby nods and tucks the bottle into his jacket pocket with one hand, while clumsily trying to juggle the glass and Marie's weight. "Rogue?" Ice Man listened for a reply, she had stopped moving and he felt all her weight against him. _

"_Whoa!" He fell backwards and spilled the water on the floor. With his quick reflexes, Beast shot out his arms and clutched Rogue by the sides of her waist. He positioned one arm behind her back and the other underneath her legs as he cradled the young girl against him._

_Bobby stood up and reached for Rogue, "I've got her now, thanks." Dr. McCoy moved back a little, "Are you sure? I would like to reduce the number of accidents for tonight" he looked at Rogue and checked her pulse._

"_Yes! It's a headache, part of her burden from absorbing people. She just needs some rest and it'll pass." Her heart rate was fine, but McCoy was till unsure of why she would pass out. Hank had read Rogue's profile, so he knew what Bobby was trying to explain, but it seemed this girl's headache was more complicated than just letting her rest and getting over it._

"_She's my girl friend, okay? I think I can manage to carry her to her room." Bobby held out his arms, waiting. Hank took a moment to concentrate as he glanced from the girl in his arms to the teacher on the table, "I think I should inform the Professor of this matter, immediately."_

"_No! She's just got a headache, that's all! And he's okay, he'll wake up just like Mr. Logan did!" Thinking of the promise he made to Marie, Bobby had to try to prevent him from alerting the Professor._

_Beast shot a glare at Mr. Drake, "Excuse me, sir, but this is a very serious situation and the Professor should be aware of the events which take place in his school."_

'_I'll see you later, babe. You'll be fine, I know it.' Bobby shook his head in disappointment, then turned around and took off. 'He seemed nice when I first met him.' Dr. McCoy rolled his eyes and walked over to another table and gently set Rogue down. He walked over to an intercom and pressed a button, "Professor?" _

_After a few moments, his call was answered, "Yes? Is something wrong, Doctor?"_

"_Sir, it's Mr. Summers and Miss. Rogue, they're both out cold and-"_

"_I'll contact Storm to assist you right away and I will be down as soon as possible."_

"_Thank you sir."_

_Dr. McCoy returned to Rogue, repeating the same steps he took with Scott. ''Oh my!" Beast clutched his chest after Nightcrawler immediately appeared in front of him. _

"_I'm so sorry! I must v-ork on that!" He stared at Rogue and looked back at Scott, "V-at can I help you with?"_

_Dr. Hank McCoy glanced at the blue wonder, "Uh…yes, I need you to retrieve another pair of Mr. Summer's special glasses, it seems Miss. Rogue is currently using his and I am not sure how long she must wear them."_

_Kurt nodded and poofed out of the room._

_The door opened and Storm walked hastily over to Scott. "I came as quickly as I could, where are his glasses?"_

_Poof!_

_Ororo smiled as Kurt placed a pair of Scott's sunglasses into her hand, "Thank you, Kurt."_

'_So that's how he knew.' Dr. McCoy cleared his throat. When he had met the two, he thought that they might have something going on, seems his suspicions were correct._

_Storm glanced at the doctor and then set the glasses on her teammate, brushing his hair to the side and watching the monitor. Kurt Wagner looked down at the floor and walked around Scott's table. He picked up the glass lying in a puddle of water and grabbed a towel from underneath the med-table, soaking up the liquid._

'_Damn!' Hank had forgotten to get the medicine back from Bobby before he left. He mentally slapped himself, 'Doesn't matter! She's passed out, I'll have to insert the liquid form.' He sprinted to a separate room and came back out with a bag containing liquid medication. _

_Charles Xavier rolled into the room just as Dr. McCoy made his way over to Rogue. "Dr. McCoy, Storm, status report please."_

_Miss. Munroe spoke up first; "Scott's vital signs are fine, it seems as if he is…" she looked at Dr. McCoy questioningly._

"_In a coma, sir." Beast handed the bag to Storm, "Please tend to Miss. Rogue, she fainted, but was complaining of a headache." He stepped towards Charles, "It must have hit her harder than she could endure." He turned back to Storm, "This should relieve her headache and she won't be in so much pain this time when she wakes up. We can move her to her own room when she comes to, but for now I would like someone to monitor her for a few hours, just to be sure."_

_Storm looked over at the Professor who nodded, she took the supplies and walked over to Kurt, who was looking over Rogue._

_Professor rubbed his eyes, "How long has Scott been like this?"_

"_Since he arrived," he glanced at his watch, "a little over half an hour ago." Hank and Xavier moved to Scott's side as McCoy explained._

"_Apparently, Miss. Rogue accidentally stumbled into Mr. Summers and they fell, as she struggled to get up, her skin touched his, activating her power of absorption and this is the result."_

"_How long? I mean, that must've been a few quick seconds! He shouldn't be like this? How did they manage to get here, or did you find them?"_

"_I'm not sure of how long, but in any event, it put him in this current state and we can only wait until he wakes up." The doctor pulls out a drawer from underneath Scott and takes out a glass vile filled with a certain liquid. "Miss. Rogue and Bobby managed to bring him in." He walked over to the island behind him and pulled a pair of gloves from a box._

_Charles placed a hand over Scott's arm and lightly squeezed, 'Oh Scott, what really happened?'_

_Hank walked back over to Cyclops and turned his arm over. He then wiped the inside of his elbow with a cotton ball, wet with alcohol, and discarded the waste. The doctor raised a needle he held and pushed on the syringe, releasing any extra air, then inserted the shot into Scott._

"_Professor!"_

_Xavier turned to Storm. "She's awake."_

_Rogue stirred and opened her eyes to see the Professor, Storm, Kurt and the other blue guy looking down at her. "What happened?" She noticed the needle in her hand and the tube connected to it. _

"_Rogue, you fainted, dear. Do you feel comfortable enough to return to your room?" She yawned and nodded at her Professor. Charles turned to Dr. McCoy, "Hank?"._

"_Well, she has risen, she seems fine, but just in case." He dug into the lab coat he had thrown on earlier and pulled out a container. He discovered and had placed the medicine in his pocket while he was searching for the medical supplies he found in the other room, earlier. _

_He handed the bottle to Charles Xavier, "There are only a few pills in there, but if you need anymore, just let me know." He removed the needle from Rogue's hand then Ororo cleaned and covered the small hole with a gauze sponge and Kurt securely taped it down with medical tape._

_Once Hank finished removing all the stickers and wires from Rogue, Xavier nodded to Kurt. Nightcrawler returned the nod and scooped up Marie into his arms. She smiled and they quickly disappeared from the room. _

"_I will be with Marie, please let me know as soon as anything new develops."_

_Storm and Beast agreed and watched the Professor exit the room._

_Poof!_

"_Aggh!" Beast fell backwards. _

_Wagner held his hand out to Hank, "I'm sorry. It v-on't happen again, I must practice on my entrances." Storm crossed her arms then shook her head and walked over to Scott's side. _

"_It's okay, I must learn to adapt to my environment, the people within and their powers as well." He took Nightcrawler's hand and used it to rise up, but Kurt fell down beside him. Beast grinned sheepishly at Kurt, "Guess I don't know my own strength." _

_Nightcrawler groaned, "You could say that again!"_

_Storm called out to her friends, "Okay, enough with the rough-housing guys. I've applied the feeding tube, so who's going to attach the catheter?"_

_The two guys glanced at one another._

_Poof!_

_Ororo lifted an eyebrow and smiled at Hank. _

Dr. McCoy shivered in disgust as he remembered performing the 'personal' task Storm appointed him for Mr. Summers, 'I was not even properly introduced to the gentleman!'

The oldies song ended and the dj started to speak, "Good morning! You're listening to ninety-seven point eight, W-L-U-V! Where the good time oldies never stop! Here's one for all you Beatles fans! You know this one, '_Help_!'"

Beast glanced at Mr. Summers sympathetically, "That's exactly what you need, my friend."

_Poof!_

"Hello Mr. Wagner, thank you for taking a break from Ms. Munroe's class." Dr. McCoy creased his brow and concentrated. 'Yes Professor, I will bring some right away.'

"Oh dear, I must go, but I will be back!" He hurdled over to the sink to fill a glass with water and then raced out of the room. Kurt strolled over to Scott's side to watch over him.

**A/N: **I hope I am not doing too much backtracking, don't want to confuse you guys! Just wanted to explain some things. Cool? Well, I am kind of struggling with my next chapter. So what do you think? Le'mme know! We get our computer back sometime this week…I hope…yay!


	14. Denial

_A/N: Celina,_ please don't kill me, ok? Look! I wrote another chapter! SO, no killing me, k? _Taana_, you are such a great and reliable reviewer, thank you so much, dear! _Samm16_, your reviews are awesome and have never failed to entertain me! There are a lot of things in your review that made me giggle, but I especially loved how you said, "Scott, Well Scott should wake up, say guess what guys, Jean's dead and I don't care because I love Rogue. Sexy." I might sound like a dork for saying this, but you are hilarious! _iVYzOE_, you can bet there will be a throw down between Cyclops and Wolverine! Our w-ittle poor Scottie-poo may be sleeping for a while, so your question might not be answered immediately, but it will be in due time. _Ashnan, _please forgive me for actually having somewhat of a life! ::winces as a whip cracks the ground and then starts vigorously typing:: Mommy! _X-MenGenius, _I am thrilled you are reading my story and that you like it!_ Chico De Los Ojos Cafe_, _Mechelle-VanPatten_, _Wen1_, _Fizzgig2k_,I'm glad to see you're still sticking with my story and me and I really enjoy your reviews! To the next chapter, hee-ya! ::timidly looks back at the whip-cracking _Ashnan_:: I'm writing, I'm writing!

_Denial_

"Didn't expect to see you back here so soon, sweetie!" Sue smiled while taking a pencil from her ponytail and setting it down in front of Logan at the bar. He took the pencil and playfully spun it around, "Thanks for letting me in so early."

"It's okay, sugar! I enjoy your company, but _why_ are you here so early?" She knew people who came in to the bar in the early afternoon, but it was ten thirty.

She was waiting on a friend to arrive and lay down the prices of a new sound system for her bar.

'Because some ass hole decided to put his grubby hands on Marie and this is all I could do to keep from cutting him up.' Wolverine shrugged and wiped a hand over his mouth, "For a beer." Sue grinned, "On the house, dear." She retrieved a beer for him and set it down on a napkin.

"Thanks, but I'm still paying. Especially with what happened to the jukebox and all." He took a swig of his beer.

"You're too kind, but I don't want your _money_." She winked at him flirtatiously. He raised an eyebrow; he knew she was interested, but she was acting a tad cheekier than she had been when they first met. This might be exactly what he needed.

"I'm sorry, but _what _is it that you want exactly?" He leaned in a little closer with a wily grin on his face.

"Whoa there, cowboy!" She moved back and crossed her arms, "I was hoping you could do me a favor." Wolverine leaned back into his seat with a confused expression, "What _kind_ of favor?"

"Well, I want things to "pick up" in here a little. I'm already getting a new sound system, new big neon sign, gonna hire a dj and so I'm looking to hire a few pretty girls to come waitress for me as well. You know, girls who might attract a little more customers."

"Oh, yea I noticed that _help wanted _sign you had out there, but why? This place is fine the way it is, you don't need all that crap in here." He took another long swig of his beer.

"Look, I'm a people person, and I like people. But I can't keep this place open on a few loyal customers. I need money, Logan. And I've won enough at bingo night to make things happen for this bar!"

He shook his head and downed the rest of his drink. Sue rolled her eyes and leaned her elbows on the bar, "Okay, I've placed an ad in the paper, but you work at a school and I figured there are a few pretty girls that might be interested in making some extra cash for their dates or whatever."

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, I bet Mary would be interested!"

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Sue noticed that his whole expression changed after she mentioned Mary's name. "What's wrong, sweetie? Sibling rivalry?"

"Something like that."

"Well, cheer up, I'm sure things'll clear up. Just be the better man, that I know you can be and apologize."

"Yea, I know you're just trying to help, Sue, but it's a bit more complicated than that. Could I have another?" He pointed to the empty bottle.

"So tell me what happened, that's why you're _really_ here, right?" She placed another beer onto the bar.

"I think Francis and Mary are together or something." He took a drink of the cold beverage.

Sue was confused and shrugged, "So? What's wrong with that?"

"Let me think, **he's** a teacher and **she's** a student. Fucking pervert is what he is. He had a great woman and he's already trying to shack up with _my_ Mar-" he cleared his throat while Sue smiled with great effort, "I meant-"

"You meant what you said, Logan. Sounds like _Sis_ means a little more than what you portrayed." She looked down, "And to think I was interested."

"I am too, Sue! No, it's not like that." He scratched the back of his head and fumbled around with some thoughts, trying to think of what to say next, "How would you like to go on a date tonight?"

She sighed, "I'm sorry, Logan. But I make it a policy not to date customers."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said, hon. _But_ even if I did consider breaking that rule for you, it wouldn't work out."

He placed a hand on the side of her face, "How do you know?"

She gently pushed his hand away and placed her hands on the bar, while leaning in, "As much experience as I have had, believe me, I know. Go tell Mary how you feel, before you do something stupid and regret it."

A man entered the door dressed in a business suit and sunglasses, "Hey Sue!"

She smiled and waved, "Be with you in a minute, sweetie!" She turned her attention back to Logan who was eyeing the man suspiciously. "Look, think about that favor I asked, okay? I have some business to take care of."

'Who the hell is he?' Wolverine watched her as she walked over to the guy and embraced him. The man took off his sunglasses as they made their way to a corner booth. There, he opened up his brief case and set out some catalogs for them to survey.

Logan finished his beer and contemplated what to do next. He really didn't feel like facing Marie and he still hated Scott's guts. But it wasn't going to change anything to just sit here and do nothing. He had thought that Sue and him could date, but didn't know how far it would go or anything. Maybe he could talk to her again, convince her otherwise. Now that had turned sour and he wasn't sure what to do next.

He refused to accept the fact that he had romantic feelings for Rogue. She was like a sister to him, right? She was too young and it wouldn't be right. Her powers could never let him as close to her as he would want to be, anyways. And for Scott to have done, whatever he did with her, wasn't right. That dumb ass knew exactly what would happen. So why did he wish it was him that made a move on Rogue instead of Scott?

-

Forty-five minutes passed by and Sue was still chatting it up with that guy. He was getting bored waiting for her, but figured it was better than the school or the street. He had a deck of cards and was passing time by playing solitaire, blocking any unwanted thoughts about Marie and Scott from his mind. He was a stubborn man.

Wolverine placed another card down on the bar as he heard the door open and the bell ring. He heard Sue excuse herself and listened as she stepped away. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I saw the sign outside and was interested."

Logan turned to the familiar voice, "What are _you_ doing here?"


	15. How bizarre

**A/N:** I'm baaaaaaaack! Sorry, life kind'a stepped in and slapped me around a few times, so sorry! Yea, sorry about the short chapter, before. But I wanted to send something and I didn't know what to do next, so that was the result. I am struggling with the whole romance thing, ugh, we'll see where it goes. You're right _Samm16_, she is the untouchable and that's just another challenge a guy would crave for. Doesn't hurt that she's sexy, has an accent (though I don't really use it in my story, use your own imagination), and is young. Hello! _X-MenGenius_, please don't die! _Charlietheboa_, love the name and thanks for saying you'll keep reading no matter how it turns out! Hello _Nyah1_ and welcome to my story. I love reviews! Here we go!

_How Bizarre_

The young girl looked over at the gruff-voiced man with a look of puzzlement. Sue sighed and crossed her arms, turning her head to Logan.

'Uh-oh.' Wolverine recognized the voice, body, but not her scent. Her scent was not the same. He looked the girl up and down in astonishment. With the exception of a white stripe, she was the spitting image of Marie. She was dressed in high heels, black slacks, pink shirt covered with a short black jacket, wore black rimmed glasses and her hair was wrapped into a bun.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else." The words stumbled from his mouth as he turned away and listened in on their conversation.

"I'm sorry, dear. He's harmless, really. So, are you sure you're looking for _this_ kind of job?" Sue glanced at the girl's apparel.

"Oh yes, ma'am. I'm on my lunch break, you see, but I am looking for a part-time job. Somewhere I can work at nights and week-ends." She smiled and nervously placed her arms behind her back.

Sue returned the smile and placed an arm on her shoulder, leading her to the bar. "Great! Now, I am discussing some business details with a friend right now, but we're almost finished. So sit right here…uh…what's your name, sweetie?" Pats the bar stool, two seats away from Logan.

"Samantha, I prefer Sammy, though."

"Well, make yourself comfortable Sammy and I'll be with you, shortly. Would you care for a drink or something to eat maybe? My cook should be here by now." glances at her watch.

"A cosmopolitan would be nice, thank you." She seated herself, put her purse on the bar and glanced at the man sitting near her.

"Coming right up." Sue walked over to the other side of the bar, stopping to push play on a boom box she had sitting on top of the bar. The she prepared Samantha's drink.

Sammy zipped open her purse and grabbed a bill and her driver's license, placing it in front of her.

Wolverine glanced over at Samantha. He was still shocked by how similar she looked to Rogue. The resemblance between the two was uncanny.

"There you go, sweetie, on the house." Sue handed her the drink, ignoring the license and money, she begin to walk off.

"Thank you!" Sammy smiled and replaced her belongings. She took a sip of her drink and then turned her body towards Wolverine, holding her drink and leaning her head closer to him.

"Hi Logan, so who's Marie?"

'What the hell!'

Sammy laughed and winked, "It's okay, calm down. I usually don't pry into people's thoughts, but after what you said to me when I first came in, couldn't help it. Now I'm wondering who Marie is, she sounds hot, considering " She shrugged her shoulders innocently and took another drink.

Logan moved from his bar stool to the next one, sitting right by her. "So you're a mutant, huh?"

"Is it that obvious?" She shook her head and laughed.

Wolverine rolled his eyes, "Yea-yea. So is the mind thingy your only power? What's your story?"

"Nope, sorry, I asked you a question first, remember?" She raised a brow and playfully toyed with the two straws in her glass.

"Oh yea, Marie. She's a friend back at the school I teach at." He got caught up into her eyes and found it difficult to look away.

Sammy looked down, tucked a stray hair behind her ear and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Uh sorry, it's just that-"

"No, it's okay, I understand." She smiled shyly at him. "Just never received a look like the one you just gave me. She must really mean something."

Wolverine shook his head, "Yea, well, I dunno." He looked back at her and smiled, " So, I answered your question-"

"You ready, honey? Bring your drink and we can sit over at one of the booths." The bell ringed as Sue's friend left. Sue stood behind the two and smiled while motioning Samantha to a table.

Samantha rose from her seat, "It was nice meeting you, Logan." She held out her hand and winked. 'Maybe I'll see you around.'

Wolverine jumped, a little surprised by her voice in his head, then smiled and gently shook her hand. He had half-expected to feel some kind of pain from her touch, but nothing happened. Samantha stifled a laugh while Sue glanced oddly at Logan.

The two walked over to a booth. "So dear, you look very young, how old are y'a? 23?"

"Actually, I'm 29, but thank you."

Wolverine left a tip, and then stepped towards the door. He stopped for a moment, getting one last good lock of Sammy before leaving. Evidently, she didn't possess the same cruel power as Rogue. This intrigued him. He had so much to ask her. With any luck, he would see her around.

* * *

The Professor greeted Logan at the door. "Did you enjoy your drinks?" 

"Yea, so what's up? How's the kid and all?"

"She's well and asleep. Scott has not shown any changes, though." The Professor looked away and wheeled himself over to a bench facing the yard.

Logan followed him, "By the way, who's the new blue guy? Isn't one enough?"

Charles sighed and smiled, "Oh Logan. Dr. McCoy is a very pleasant man, you'll come to like him."

Wolverine turned his head and rolled his eyes.

Xavier continued, "I saw that Logan. Anyways, he heard about our school through a close friend of his and decided to come here. Once he arrived, we met and engaged into a deep conversation. Which after, I offered him a position here and he joyfully accepted. He is a part of the X-Men team as well. Hank is very intelligent and will do wonders for this school and our team, you'll see. Now, about Rogue…"

Logan listened, but his mind kept wandering off to Sammy.

Professor Xavier turned around, "Logan?"

This broke Wolverine from his thoughts, "Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said or is something else on your mind?" Professor raised a brow with a look of concern.

"No, nah, nothing. I heard what you said about Dr. McCoy. As long as he stays out of my way, we'll be alright." Wolverine turned back towards the house.

'Rogue is back with Bobby."

This stopped him dead in his tracks, "What?"

"She made a promise to be his girl friend if he didn't tell you what happened between her and Scott."

"So _what happened_ between them?" Wolverine walked back towards him.

"Nothing more than a kiss, Logan. Seems, from what Rogue told me, she was feeling completely vulnerable and upset. We both know Scott was most likely feeling the same, losing Jean…" he cleared his throat, "She got lost in the embrace and we both know how that concluded. She really wants to talk more about it with you, Logan."

Logan had a pretty good idea of what had happened, but hearing it from the Professor, made it more real. "But I don't think _I _want to. Thanks for the info, Professor. I'm gonna go find a _friend_ of mine, now." He walked hastily to the doors.

Professor shook his head, 'Mind your temper, and please be careful Logan.'

Logan spotted his _friend _in the library. He walked up to him, turned him around, picked him up by the collar and slammed him against a nearby wall. He unsheathed his claws from his free hand and held them against his victim's neck.

"What the hell!"

The students in the library gathered around the two in shock, forming a small circle and talking in hushed whispers.

"Listen here, _Bub_. Rogue doesn't want to be with you, get over it and move on! Or else." he moved his claws and lightly pressed them into Bobby's shoulder. Some of the girls gasped while others mouths gaped open.

"Are we on the same page now, Ice Boy?"

Bobby winced in pain and frantically nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, just get the hell off me!"

"Gladly." Wolverine dropped Drake onto his feet and exited the room, retracting his claws. Students in his way made sure to step back and let him through.

Ice Man closed his eyes and rubbed his shoulder.

Kitty broke from the group and walked up to him, "What was _that_ all about? Like, are you okay, Bobby?"

He opened his eyes and glanced at everybody in embarrassment, then ran out of the room.

Kitty watched him leave and looked at the other students. She shrugged her shoulders, "Guess not."

**A/N: **So yea, that's what I came up with. Okay…please review. Suggestions? Critiques? Compliments? LoL! Whatever, I wanna hear it, so lemme know.


	16. Something i can never have

_Something I Can Never Have_

**A/N: **I have finally submitted the 16th chapter! I know, I know, it has been a while. Sorry! I really and truly am! But I have been very blessed and happy and hope to have more time to continue this story, thank you and enjoy! I just hope that people are still reading this story, hope that certain readers haven't given up on me just yet!

"He threatened to _kill_ me! Because of _you_! Your stupid little crush on someone who doesn't even _see _you, yet you keep chasing after him like a dumb puppy! And _he_ keeps chasing after someone who's _dead_ and will _never_ come back! So you and your _wolf-man _stay away from me! I don't want to have anything to do with you two anymore! You miserable souls both deserve each other!" Bobby ran out of Rogue's room and down the hall way.

Rogue was puzzled at what had just happened. One moment she's closing her eyes for a little rest and the next, Bobby's in the room. He was terrified and panting in rage while pacing the room.

Bobby was acting as if he had something weighing heavily on his mind. Then he said what he had said and left.

_What the hell was that all about?_ Rogue thought and decided to ask Wolverine about this later.

It was obvious who he was referring to and she wanted to talk to Wolverine anyways. There was a knock at the door, "Come in!" Rogue called.

"Hey kiddo." Logan stepped into the room and walked to her side.

He looked at Rogue and studied her surroundings. She was looking away from him and through the window facing the lake. It was a beautiful view with the willow tree and the green field surrounding the sparkling water.

He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to ask the questions that were burning in his mind. It was because a part of him knew the answers, or at least dreaded them. It was as if he wanted to punish himself.

This was his way of punishing himself for wanting Rogue so badly. He had always enjoyed her little crush on him. The fact that she would follow him around as if he was the only person on Earth made him feel special.

In a way, she was like his shadow that he never got tired of but acted as if he did for the sake of the one woman he couldn't have.

_What is it with people wanting what they can't have…and pushing away the ones they can? _

Reality set back in as he shook his head and concentrated on his words.

"So what _really_ happened between you two?"

"What do you mean?" Rogue took a brush off the night stand and begin running it through her hair, acting as if it were the most important task of the day.

"Don't give me that _crap_! You both knew what you were doing! You both knew who you were hurting! Me!"

He held his hand up but quickly reserved his temper and lowered it by his side.

Rogue dropped her brush when his hand went up and recoiled in fear.

She remembered that night when Wolverine's cold steel claws had shot through her. It wasn't the best memory in the world. She still had nightmares about that night and never failed to wake up clutching her chest in pain.

Wolverine reached out to touch her, but she rejected him.

"No! Just leave! I don't want to talk to you anymore! Just leave!"

_God! What have I done? _He couldn't believe how he had reacted so foolishly.

One of his biggest regrets was hurting Rogue. He had hurt her in so many ways, and kept doing so. He had to put a stop to this and he had to end this once and for all.

"I'm sorry, Marie…never again." He whispered these words as he fled the room.

_What was that look in his eyes?_ She saw something in him she couldn't describe and it scared her. What was he thinking? She didn't mean to react the way she did, but it was that one memory that made her do it.

He would never hurt her, at least not on purpose. And she saw him stop himself, once he realized what he was doing. She had to find him before he did anything rash. She could never forgive herself if she lost him…again.

Rogue stood up to grab her things, but the room felt as if it were swaying.

"Damn drugs. What the hell am I taking again?" She reached out for the bottle on the night stand to read the label.

_That's funny, no label._ Maybe their stuff was top secret or something. With everything that was going on, it wouldn't surprise her. Top secret this, top secret that, it was an ongoing pattern with this institute.

Suddenly the room started spinning. And it started getting darker and darker. She heard a voice but it sounded muffled. She leaned her weight into the bed as she fought to keep herself steady. But she felt herself getting weaker and weaker.

"What's going on?" She asked out loud, knowing someone was in the room.

"Shhhh…just go to sleep. It'll all be better soon. I promise."

She still couldn't recognize the voice, it was as if she was wearing ear plugs or something, but the voice was definitely masculine.

"Wha-…"

Rogue couldn't fight any longer. Her body fell limp as she collapsed onto the floor.

He smiled as he watched Rogue give way and walked towards her.

He tugged his pants up as he squatted down to examine her. His fingers brushed back a strand of her hair so that he could see her face.

She was lying on her back with her legs bent pointing away from her and her arms sprawled out to the sides. He watched her chest rise and fall as she was breathing. Her lips shaped into a slight "o".

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

Bobby just couldn't get over the fact that she still wanted Wolverine. She was his! Didn't she realize this already?

"No you don't. But I will prove it to you! It takes _this_ to make you pay attention, then so be it."

Sure what he had told her earlier would make anyone think that he wouldn't even bother with her anymore, but it was only to bring her guard down. Not to mention to get a certain _someone,_ who liked to peek into one's mind from time to time, out of his, well, mind .

He took out the bottle of pills from his pant pocket and proceeded to switch it out with the pills he had placed earlier on the night stand.

"Just too easy." He smirked as he slipped on his shades and bent down to pick up his ex girl friend. He managed to scoop her up into his arms and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Come on, Baby. Put on a smile, cuz we're heading to a little town called Las Vegas. I never did give you anything for your eighteenth birthday. Well, okay maybe a card with a lot of cash, but this is gonna be much more special."

"Oh you are one psychotic sick puppy with a death wish! What did you do to her!" Wolverine angrily darted towards the little punk who was holding _his _Marie. His claws up in the air ready to strike down on Bobby.

He knew Bobby had been in the room recently, considering he could detect the twerp's scent in the room earlier. He didn't think he was stupid enough to go against his demands, but the kid was obviously in a rush for an early grave.

"Just put her down, so we can settle _this_ once and for all _Ice Bitch!"_

Bobby smiled as he lifted a brow and laughed.

Wolverine stared at him in confusion and anger, moving to take Rogue out of his grip.

Bobby took a step back and shook his head no.

"See Wolverine, I could freeze Rogue and accidently drop her."

Wolverine shook his head, "You expect me to believe...that..what...she would break into a million pieces or something _stupid _like that? _Please! _You're bluffing, boy You wouldn't dare take the chance of destroying the one woman you know you can't have!"

Logan knew he had definitely worded that wrong, perhaps he should have stopped at "dare", but it didn't matter. He was going to kill the idiot anyways, but he had to get Rogue away from him.

"Shut up and try me, _wolf man."_

He scoffed, "_Yea right_, now give her to me you _jack ass_!"

Bobby froze Rogue and shoved her into Wolverine's direction. Logan, not expecting his quick reaction, fell backwards as Bobby sprinted out the door. He carefully placed Rogue onto the bed as Scott walked in.

"What the-..." He shook his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "But...I thought...what the hell are you doing awake?" He stood up and walked over to Scott.

"I w-"

Logan cut him off as the anger returned in his eyes.

"Tell me later, I've got some ice to melt." He ran out of the room and shouted back, "Take care of Rogue, but no screwing around this time _ass_!"

"Good to see you too!"

Scott's brow creased as he rolled his eyes, "Same old jerk." He then walked over to tend to Rogue.

**A/N: **So there it is, tell me what you think. I'm dying to know! Just don't hurt my feelings _too_ much, k!

**Disclaimer: **By the way, all my chapters are the names of songs that I do not own. I would list all the artists, but I'm much too lazy, k!


	17. I'll attack

_I'll Attack_

**A/N: **Crawls out from the rock she was buried under :dusts herself off: There! That's much better! SO this is my 17th chapter! Can you believe it? I bet you thought that I wasn't even going to continue this story. Well nonbelievers, here I am and I have returned to bring more yummy X-Men fan fiction! Though I am a little rusty so please do forgive me if this is nothing like my previous chapters, but I only re-read the last chapter so that I could remember where I was at and what was going on. ANYWAYS! I am going to try my hardest to make this a long chapter to make up for not updating in a VERY LONG TIME. Read on!

"So you thought you could get away, huh?" Wolverine wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. 'The kid puts up a good chase, _little bastard_.'

"Fuck you!" Bobby quickly turned around to face the burly beast.

"Oh I'm about to fuck you up!" Wolverine slashed at Bobby.

"Get away from me!" Bobby ducked his blow and backed up against a wall. He was breathing heavily and scared for his life.

Wolverine had Bobby trapped and he wasn't about to let him go. Not after the prick's pathetic attempt to kidnap Rogue and whisk her away to marry her. Who the hell did this guy think he was anyways? Like Rogue would have ever said "I do" in the end. He had to be on some serious drugs to even think he could pull a stunt like that without running into a drawback.

Bobby took in his surroundings and hesitated. Wolverine had ended up chasing Bobby into the Danger Room. Which was a big mistake, because this was Wolverine's playground, his home away from home you might say. And there was only one exit to this place, which happened to be the entrance as well.

"You got nowhere to go now, Bobby. Just give up and-"

"And what? Let you kill me? I'm fighting for my life here Wolverine and I can see it in your eyes. So I'm not so scared to play dirty now!" Bobby flashed a wicked smile as he touched the ground and froze the floor, making a path leading to Wolverine.

Wolverine then slipped and fell onto his back, his head hitting the ice with a loud thud. His eyes slowly close and his body lays still.

"It's true what they say; the bigger they are, the harder they fall."Bobby laughed and made his way out of the room, careful not to step on the ice patch he made especially for his 'friend'.

"I'm a quick healer, moron." Wolverine grunted, just as Bobby had passed by, he shot out his hand and grabbed him by the leg.

"Ack! No!" Bobby's arms sprang out and slammed onto the ground, saving his face from major damage. He clawed at the ground as Wolverine dragged his body towards him. Wolverine pinned Bobby down easily, straddling him and holding a fist high above in the air.

Bobby wriggled in pain as he tried to use his powers, but Wolverine had both his wrists pinned with his free hand, gradually cutting off his circulation. "Let me go before the Professor gets here and kicks your ass out!"

Suddenly, Wolverine's claws projected from his knuckles with a loud _shink._ His nostrils flared and his eyes widened in delight, "Oh I don't think so, Buddy. Besides, who here will miss the boy who always turned a cold shoulder?"

"Oh that was lame, even for a dumb ass like you." Bobby quickly closed his eyes and prayed as Wolverine's claws ripped through the air.

"Wolverine!" Logan looked up at Professor Xavier, who was set at the doorway with a crowd of curious students standing behind him. "Both of you in my office, _NOW_!"

Bobby sighed in relief as he opened his eyes and felt Wolverine's claws graze his neck. 'That was too close!'

Wolverine disappointedly grunted while releasing his grip and raised himself off of Bobby. "Don't count on him saving your ass next time, Bub."

Bobby shot him a nasty look as he stood and adjusted his clothes. "We'll see."

"Wolverine and Bobby, you continue this and I'll have to ask you both to leave, do I make myself clear?" The Professor's tone was stern as well as his features. The only time he ever looked like that was when he was dealing with the likes of Magento or any other foe for that matter.

Both Wolverine and Bobby nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

"Bobby, I'll have you know Rogue is in the med lab _again, _thanks to your half-witted scheme. I will have no room for such atrocity!" He slammed his fist into his desk to emphasize his anger with this situation.

Bobby looked down and folded his hands in his lap, dreading the worse to come.

The Professor closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, holding his hands up to his lips, as if in prayer. "I am sorry, but I have no choice, you shall pack your belongings and leave as soon as we are done here. You have worn out your welcome, along with my high hopes for you Mr. Drake. Ms. Munroe will escort you to your room and then to the taxi, which will be arriving shortly."

"I don't need anybody to escort me!" Bobby didn't know what he would do. Where would he go? Would his parents even take him back after everything that had taken place previously? He glared at the miserable Professor for making such a hasty decision.

"But it will be provided, nonetheless." The Professor motioned to Storm who was standing idly in the corner. She moved to the door and held it open.

Wolverine wanted to say something, but he thought the better of it and bit his tongue. Besides, he didn't know his verdict yet.

Bobby childishly knocked some papers off of the desk and made his way out the door. Storm rolled her eyes and quickly followed behind him.

The Professor then turned his gaze towards Wolverine. "I will not excuse what you were attempting to do either, Logan. I would not have faltered to have you resign from this institute had you harmed a hair on that boy."

Professor Xavier sighed and placed his hand on the arms of his chair, "Though I do understand your quick, yet irrational, response to defend Rogue. You could have brought Bobby to me instead of trying to kill him."

"But-"

"No buts, Logan. You are an adult and you have much influence on these children, whether you like it or not. You were not thinking clearly and responded with action instead of sense. Not everything should be handled by means of violence. You have a good heart and I know that it is hard for you to control your anger sometimes, but you had better try."

Wolverine thought about this for a moment and decided maybe the old man was right. Maybe he should cool it down a little. Rogue would have been really upset had he done anything to Bobby, because that's how Rogue was. She cared for others, even those who hurt her. He himself had hurt her so many times before, funny how he couldn't seem to stop reminding himself.

"I agree."

"Good, then I am arranging a schedule for your class which I hope you will find most accommodating."

Wolverine looked at him with a questionable expression. "I'm sorry, but did you say my class? As in my students? As in me teaching a bunch of brats I gotta deal with every day?"

The Professor amusingly replied, "Why yes, Logan. That is exactly what I mean. You will be teaching self defense. They must learn how to defend themselves and build confidence to do so. If such an event as the last were to happen, I do not wish for any of my children to be completely helpless."

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." The Professor smiled as Scott walked into the room.

"Ah, I am so glad to see you are doing so well. I was just on my way to see you. Dr. McCoy said you recovered miraculously, but shouldn't you be resting?" Professor Xavier maneuvered his chair towards Scott.

Scott returned the smile and bent down to hug the old man. He was like a father to him.

"I hate to break up this _Kodak moment_, but can I go now?" Wolverine casually said.

Although Scott's eyes were hidden, he rolled them in reaction to Wolverine's _cute_ comment.

"But I thought you wanted to know what happened with me, you were so concerned before." Scott replied.

Wolverine stood up, "I heard, it was miraculous, good enough for me. As much as I care for you, bub, I'm more worried about Rogue at the moment. Besides you look fine and I've decided, I don't care." He turned to leave.

"She's fine Logan, just resting in the med lab until she wakes up. Then she can go back to her room. Dr. McCoy doesn't want anyone to disturb her until then." Scott watched as he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"You trying to say _you_ could see her, but I can't?" Who did Scott think he was, this was unbelievable.

"_I_ was the one who took her their in the first place, _remember_?" Scott's jaw clenched in annoyance. "I only stayed long enough to make sure she was okay, then I came straight here."

"I'm sure Dr. McCoy will make an exception." Wolverine growled in defiance.

"Now, now Logan. Dr. McCoy is in fact a respectable specialist and we should take that in recognition. What I mean to say is, he knows best." The Professor kindly smiled as Wolverine exited the room.

"I'm going for a smoke. I'll catch up with you later, _bright eyes._" He closed the door behind him.

"Looking forward to the pleasant conversation, I'm sure." Irritated, Scott scoffed and turned his attention back to Professor Xavier.

"You know, I had the worst nightmare while I was in my comatose state." Scott shuffled his feet as the Professor motioned for him to take a seat.

Scott sat down and looked at the ground. "It was about Jean."

The Professor placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Scott. I just pray that one day will come when these nightmares have come to pass."

"Yes, but this was different. She became this-this monster. She was engulfed by fire but it wasn't even hurting her. It was as if was a part of her. Do you think this means anything?" The Professor's face took on a serious expression.

"I can see how this would trouble you, my son. But Jean is dead and your mind is just not able to cope with such a tragedy. I am not sure exactly what it's meaning is, or that it even has a meaning. We will take this day by day. I am sure that it was just what it was, a nightmare." The Professor's expression softened as he tried to comfort Scott. "Shall we continue with the memorial arrangements or do you need more time?"

"No, I am ready. It's time for me to let go and say good bye." Jean's image flashed into Scott's mind, but not of her as he remembered. Instead she was that monster he had feared so much in his dream.

"Are you alright, Scott?" The Professor worriedly looked at Scott.

"Yes." He shook his head in reply. "Yes I am fine. I am just going to go back to my room and finish my speech. Thank you Professor." He quickly made his way out of the room. 'I need a drink.'

* * *

Wolverine made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a soda. Kitty was sitting at the table eating a snack cake and drinking a glass of milk.

"Like, so is it true that Bobby is kicked out forever?" Kitty said in between bites. She just loved gossip and nothing got past her.

Wolverine snarled at the sound of the punk's name. Soon he would be just a distant memory to him and to everyone else around here.

Kitty scoffed, "Geez, it was like just a question, okay? So don't get all crazy on me or whatever, wolfie." She had witnessed his encounter with Bobby earlier and wasn't about to push any of his buttons. Though she could have possibly done without the little nick name. Sometimes he acted more a like an animal and it frightened her.

Wolverine noticed the look in her eyes and this satisfied him. He popped open his soda and walked towards the hallway. It seemed a lot of the kids kept their distance from him and none of them really tried to make small talk with the brooding fellow. Which didn't bother him at all, because that's the way he liked it. 'No use trying to get close to any of these brats.'

"Like, I will never know what Rogue sees in him. She says love, I say major hallucination." She shakes her head and then finishes up her drink.

"What was that, kid?" Wolverine's head snapped back into view.

Kitty's milk sprayed out from her nose as she tried to regain her composure. "Um..huh? Nothing!" She sat up, turned around and ran through the wall.

Wolverine cursed under his breath, "What the hell was she talking about?" Sometimes he wished his senses weren't so heightened. 'What did she mean? Rogue is in love with me?' She had to be talking about him because Kitty never mentioned anybody else. He had to talk to Rogue, but the Professor told him to respect Dr. McCoy's privacy.

'Since when has that ever stopped me?" Wolverine steadily made his way to the elevators.

**A/N: **Okay, so that wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. But I have more in mind, believe me! Though I do have to warn you I might not update as quickly as you would like, and I'm sorry for that. But consider this, I will do my best!

**Thanks to the following for making an effort: **

**Taana! - I'm so sorry that my chapters are confusing to you sometimes, but actually I, myself,have to re-read them a few times as well. lol!**

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe! - There's your chapter, Chica! Gracias for the review!**

**X-MenGenius! - PM me sometime, girl! Thanks for the comment!**

**Samm16! - She always has something quirky to add, I love it! Your reviews are a kick!**

**BelleLamour! - Cute name! Thank ya!**

**Rogue200315! - Thanks! I appreciate the nice review!**

**Roguechere! - Love the name! Yes, Bobby is in badly need of some help. Poor guy. Mu-ha-ha! Thanks!**

**Alexa - Thanks so much for your comment::blushes: **

**Raedarr131 – I actually found my inspiration while reading some role playing in a forum on gaiaonline . com . It was really interesting and I just had to start my story back up again. Plus my boy friend was a huge inspiration and lovingly helped me by giving his opinions and critique! I'm a lucky gal!**

**FluidDegree – I didn't add much in here about Scott's feelings toward Rogue. Because he's so worked up about his nightmare in this chapter, I figured he wouldn't be thinking about Rogue right off the bat. But you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Anime-Fanatic-17 – I'm continuing! I'm continuing! Thanks for the review! wink **

**Nicca (Loganmarie100) – There you go! There's more! Hehe, thanks for the review, I appreciate it!**

**Seriously you guys, your reviews inspire me most of all to update my stories and I just want you to know that I am most appreciative of the support! Love! 3 **


	18. But we're never gonna survive unless

_But we're never gonna survive unless…we get a little crazy_

Bobby was furious, how could they do this to him? The Professor had helped him through so much and now he was just basically throwing him to the wolves.

"Bobby is this yours?"

Quickly his anger was replaced with complete disconcertion as Storm now held up a steamy looking magazine with a celebrity on the front. The young lady was wearing nothing but a red cowboy hat and boots to match, posing on top of a toy rocking horse while holding a banana near her opened mouth.

"No, no, um...err…that's John's…he left it here, you know, he took off and left all of his stuff..." He snatched the magazine from Storm and swiftly flung it behind his back causing a thud as it hit the back of his closet.

Storm's eyebrow rose as she crossed her arms and cleared her throat, staring accusingly at Bobby.

Bobby sighed, "Okay, it's mine, but that's the only one like that…and-and John had bought it for me. He thought…well, he thou-…he thought that um…I would need it since being with…ya know…Ro-…Rogue and all. He said I would…err…ya know…have to…well…release the stress one way or another. And-"

Bobby was stumbling over his words while his cheeks turned an intense shade of pink. He was also nervously wringing the bottom of his shirt in his hands, habit he's possessed since he was a kid.

Storm's brow wrinkled as she shut her eyes and held up her hands while waving for him to stop.

"Please, I don't think I need to hear anymore. I understand enough."

"Oh, okay, right, uh-sorry." Bobby released his shirt and turned back around to rummage through his closet for a suitcase.

Storm opened her eyes and begin to survey the cluttercovering Bobby's bed. He had managed to toss enough items to cover just about every inch of his bed. There were Superman comics, game magazines, cds, t-shirts, jerseys, empty bags of chips and other miscellaneous items.

One unique item caught her interest. It was a drawing of Rogue sitting in the library at a table while her uncovered finger tips rested upon her right arm. Rogue was drawn with such a look of longing in her eyes.

"Bobby, did you draw this?"

Bobby turned around and walked over to Storm as she held the drawing, still looking it over.

He nodded, "Yea, it was for a project in art class."

"But you didn't turn this in. I don't remember seeing it. Your drawing is beautiful!"

"Well, I changed my mind and turned in a drawing of John instead. I knew he wouldn't mind so much."

He placed his hands inside his pockets as he studied his piece of art over her shoulder.

"I decided to keep this for myself and didn't want Rogue to see it and get mad. She doesn't like pictures of herself and I was sure she wouldn't like this one. I couldn't risk her finding out. Especially with how she's posing, you can tell she's aching to-"

"To touch." Storm whispered as she finished his sentence and turned to Bobby.

Bobby sighed and looked down.

"I guess I won't ever get to see her again. But at least I'll have that to look at." He nodded towards his art.

Storm turned her attention back to the drawing and bit her lip in contemplation. It was obvious there was a softer and calmer side to Bobby. He had always been such a great student who got along with everyone. She never had any problems with him in any of her classes.

Even the Professor noticed how much of an exemplary pupil he was. To be recruited as an X-Man was a great honor only bestowed upon those worthy enough, and Bobby had been rewarded with such a grand privilege.

But it wasn't until his love for Rogue went awry did that change. What he did was completely out of control and he needed help, but still. She wished the Professor would give Bobby another chance.

"What about your family? I'm sure they would be more than happy to see you."

Bobby scoffed in annoyance, "Yea, because that last visit was _such _a Hallmark moment." His words were dripping with sarcasm. 'Such the optimist.'

Storm turned and faced him, handing him the drawing and placing her hands on both his arms sides.

"I'm so sorry, Bobby, but maybe they've changed their minds, you know? They were scared and your brother just reacted foolishly, but I'm sure they love you and will welcome you back with open arms. They're your family, they'll understand."

Storm was always so positive and hopeful. She had faith in everyone, even the humans who hated their guts, or their genes, so to speak. Always preaching how they are just struggling with their fear of mutants and are just afraid that we will use our powers to turn against them.

Stating how humans aren't always so willing to accept people that are different from the. That we should all just keep a smile on our faces and be as kind and respectful as possible. Should never give them a reason to fear us, but let them know we just want to fit in.

I guess Magneto wasn't really facilitating to change people's views. His hate for humans was greater than any hate Bobby had ever seen. Even the hate he had for Wolverine could never compare to Magneto's.

"No, that's the last place I'd ever want to go. It's not going to happen. Never." Bobby tugged his shoulders from her grasp and walked to the bed and sat down.

"What am I going to do Ms. Munr-…?" The words caught in his throat as he choked back tears. Realization set in as he reflected upon his desperate state. He stared down at his drawing in his hands, he just wanted Rogue and to be happy, for both of them to be.

He glanced at the empty bed, parallel to his. He missed his friend, John. How could he just abandon them like that? Why did he leave? But then again, John never really fitted in with the other students. He was always getting into mischief and shared such negative ideas and opinions when it concerned humans.

John was his best friend, they were supposed to stick together and he just up and leaves. He deserted him, no not _him_, he deserted the X-Men. 'Wait a minute…' a thought crossed his mind.

Storm's heart went out towards Bobby as she walked over to him and he surprised her by throwing himself in her arms. He began crying as he nestled his chin into her shoulder, with his arms wrapped from underneath hers, gripping the back of her shoulders.

Storm nearly fell over taken aback, quite literally. Though she was strong enough to keep herself balanced and lightly wrapped him into a hug.

"Son, you just need guidance in the right direction. Rogue is her own person and she makes her own decisions. You can't make her love you the way you love her, she has to decide that on her own." She gently held the back of his head with one hand while she rested the other on his back.

Bobby just nodded his head as more tears developed.

"I know…I just thought that she…I don't know anymore, I just want someone to love me!"

His body shuddered in her arms as he cried uncontrollably. He knew what he had done was wrong, but he only reacted the way he did because of his love for Rogue. He didn't want to just give up so effortlessly, stand back and let their love die. He was taught better than that.

But now he wished he had done it differently. Be the person he use to be, the one Rogue fell in love with. But it was too late. Nothing would change her mind now, not after the act he had attempted to carry out.

Storm comforted him as best as she could, kindly stroking his back and nodding her head in agreement."

"I know. I'm so sorry Bobby. There-there, just take a deep breath."

Bobby let go of Storm and took a step back and faced her. She gave a full-hearted smile and let him place both of his hands on each side of her face as she delicately placed a hand over his.

"Storm, I'm so sorry, but I have no choice."

She flashed a bewildered look just as a cold chill ran over her body and she was enclosed in her own personal frozen tomb.

"See, I've got to go see an old friend of mine now and I just won't need a chaperon this time."

He flashed a wicked grin as he laughed, grabbed a few essential items and escaped through his window.


	19. Awake

**A/N: **Yes I have returned! I am so excited about X-Men 3: The Last Stand! Woot! Okay, I know that last chapter was a little confusing for ya _Samm_, but I am tired of him being the good guy. At first he had been good at the beginning of the chapter, but then after knowing he would never have Rogue the way he wanted to have her, he snapped. That's the best I can describe it. 

_Awake_

Rogue stood straight up in her bed and wiped her brow. She studied the back of her hand as sweat glistened in the light from above.

"Rogue?"

This heavy voice caused her heart to race as her instincts anticipated harm.

"Rogue, it's just me."

Beast stepped into the light, the room was flooded with darkness as the only light shone above Rogue's bed.

Rogue sighed, relieved as she wiped the back of her hand on her sheet.

"Dr. McCoy, sorry, I had a nightmare again." An image of Logan flashed in her mind as she had remembered trying to go after him, but a dizzy spell had ceased her chase.

"Wait…what happened? Why am I in here? Where's Scott? Where's Logan?"

The events starting to catch up in Rogue's mind as she glanced away trying to put them all in order.

"Rogue, Bobby endeavored to kidnap you, but your feisty hero Wolverine hindered his plan. You were drugged and frozen by Bobby, but Scott, who has recovered by the way, brought you down here. Are you alright?" He noticed her features form a look of dread.

"Did Wolverine do anything to Bobby? Is he okay?" She knew of Wolverine's detest for the Ice Man.

"Oh no my dear, the Professor has let me know they are both quite fine." Pleased, she lightly touched a hand to her rosary and mouthed the words "thank goodness".

Dr. McCoy took out the stethoscope and placed the rubber ends in his ears as he cupped the cold metal piece over her chest.

The cool of the metal caused Rogue to flinch and take in a small breath. She wondered why Logan hadn't stopped by to visit yet.

"My apologies, I forget how cold these objects can be. Well you seem fine."

Dr. McCoy placed the instrument in his pocket as he took out an object shaped like a pen and clicked the back of it, revealing a light which he used to examine her pupils.

He continued to check her vitals until his satisfaction was met, he had to be very particular about such things.

"I'm glad the guys are alright. So what's going to happen to Bobby?"

"Well, I guess you could say he's been dismissed."

"What? Oh no, it's my fault! If I hadn't of broken up with Bobby, none of this would have happened!"

"Rogue, no, no, it was his own horrific actions which obligated the Professor to reach such a stern decision. He put your life at risk, Rogue, and the boy needs help."

"Where's he going to go? What's he going to do? I-I mean, I'm upset with him and all, of course! But he has nowhere to go! His family tried to have us arrested for crying out loud!"

Dr. McCoy placed his hands on her shoulders as he tried to calm her down. She had been through enough already.

"The Professor is having him sent to Green Oaks where he will get the help he so desperately needs."

"Green Oaks?" Rogue asked in puzzlement. "But th-that's for crazy mutants like Magneto, he doesn't belong there!"

"No, no, my dear. It is a highly rated facility which will aid Bobby with his psychological tribulations. Under their care he can find stability and relief from his emotional pain and a chance to start a new life. Now you just lay back down and rest, everything is okay and Bobby will be fine, you'll see."

Rogue replied in a calmer tone, "So he just agreed to go, or what?"

Dr. McCoy pursed his lips and looked away. The Professor had told him not to share any of this information with Rogue, that he would discuss this matter with her himself. Besides, he had already revealed too much information by now. Not even Bobby knew where he was going to be sent.

"Professor Xavier will be down in a moment to discuss this with you. I'm afraid I have already communicated more than my share already. Please do rest my dear."

Dr. McCoy nudged his glasses back in place as he turned and merged as one with the darkness, leaving Rogue feeling confused and searching for answers. She envisioned Bobby being forced into a straight jacket and imprisoned in a small dark room like the ones she saw in horror movies.

'Don't let them send me there, Rogue. I'm not crazy!'

'Bobby, I can't do anything! The Professor made his mind up only because of what you tried to do! You do need help, you know?'

'Thanks for making me like this, Rogue. I had a better life before you came along.'

The words cut like a knife as she shook her head trying to rid his voice. She knew it was just that, a voice inside her head, but they pushed her buttons just the same.

She noticed Dr. McCoy had left a few pain pills behind and she immediately grabbed them from the table beside her. She smiled as she grabbed the glass of water on the table on her opposite side and swallowed the tablets.

Bobby flashed in her mind once again, but this time he was crying.

Shaking off her negative thoughts, Rogue began to contemplate all that had happened. She was so angry at Bobby for even trying a stunt like that, but she honestly didn't think he cared so much. Kitty was always so interested in Bobby that Rogue assumed he would eventually leave her for Ms. Kitty "Like-Oh-My-God!" Pryde. But he never showed much interest.

She remembered how she had caught him starting at her while she was in the library once. He was sitting at a table across the room from her with his drawing pad while Kitty sat beside him.

Rogue wasn't jealous because she knew the two were friends before she had come along, and the fact that Kitty drove Bobby up the wall with all of her talking sometimes, kept her from worrying much about his fidelity waning.

Bobby was just sitting there sketching something on his pad while Kitty continued to flap her jaw. Rogue exchanged a smile with Bobby and continued to read her book she had comfortably snuggled in between her arms.

She came across a scene in her story where a guy grabs a girl by her arm and slowly plants kisses on her hand, trailing up to her shoulder, gently over the neck and then finally to her sweet soft lips.

Forgetting her surroundings, Rogue peeled off the glove on her left hand and slipped up the sleeve on her right arm and gingerly brushed her fingers over her exposed skin. 'Why does it have to be like this?'

She then felt as if someone was burrowing a hole in her head as she looked up only to meet Bobby's eyes. Embarrassed, she immediately pulled down her sleeve and sprinted for the exit.

Bobby tried to chase after her, but Kitty had grabbed his arm with a questioning look as they phased through the floor. Rogue caught this curious occurrence while casting a last glimpse, which fueled her impulse to run faster.

She ran to the garage and stealthily took off in one of Scott's vehicles. She knew exactly where he hid the key. Seeing as how Scott was anal about every little thing, he had a document on his laptop on which he had recorded all of his hiding spots for his keys.

Rogue had borrowed his laptop for homework since hers was with the computer technician for updated virus protection.

As she was searching for her saved file, she stumbled upon a document titled, "K" and her curiosity got the best of her.

She couldn't believe what she had found and that it wasn't even password protected. How very careless on Scott's behalf, but he wasn't really one to be so careless.

Her conscience was weighing heavy so she decided to forget she had seen anything, though for some reason, she couldn't seem to shake off the hidden location of the key for the red corvette. Damn her memory!

Bobby's excuse for what happened with Kitty and he in the library was just her way of trying to help. That she was just trying to help him since she knew how much Rogue didn't like to be chased. That was all. 'Lame excuse.'

It wasn't long after that until Rogue had decided to end it with Bobby Drake. The hugs she witnessed exchanged between her boy friend and the "walk-through-walls" wonder was the icing on the cake for her. She didn't mind it at first, but eventually it crawled beneath her skin. She resented Kitty for being able to touch _her_ boy friend.

Rogue could touch Bobby, but not without a layer of some material protecting her toxic skin from his. She knew it was only a matter of time before he would become so discouraged that he would leave her for Kitty Pryde. Kitty was a nice girl and all, she had even been Rogue's friend at one time and shared her secret crush on Bobby when they had first met.

As soon as Kitty had found out about Bobby and Rogue's relationship, she congratulated her with a cheesy smile which had made Rogue a little uneasy. They didn't hang out much after that.

But Kitty had no problem finding time to spend with Bobby, so much so that Rogue was becoming more and more depressed.

Yes, it was true that Rogue was in love with Logan, but during that time she was struggling so hard to just concentrate on Bobby. Soon she was able to obstruct him from her memory for good.

Then Wolverine came back and the love Rogue had for him resurfaced.

That's when Bobby started noticing her wearing Wolverine's dog tags and he became more protective and watchful of his girl friend. Rogue also noticed Kitty was starting to hang around her much more often now. How quaint, though somewhat predictable.

Then after what happened with Jean, everyone became more sullen as did the institute, without her. Rogue became distant as well as Logan and Scott. Bobby didn't mind her being so unsociable with Logan, but she had been avoiding him as well and this caused him to worry.

She grew tired of running through all of the past events in her head and shifted her body so that she could lie on her side, her eye lids growing heavy by the minute. After a moment's flutter, they gently shut and the sound of her breathing lulled her to slumber.

Just as she falls asleep, a shadow forms over her.

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing you guys! And so quick as well! Hope to come up with another chapter soon! Since I am off for the next five days, I should have no reason not to. But just don't be mad at me if it takes longer than that…please…heh… 


	20. Wide Awake

**A/N: **So, it's been a long time, right? Ha, I can't believe people are actually still reading this. It's not my best and I'm way too picky, but it'll have to do. Sorry it's short guys, but at least I posted something, right?

_Wide Awake_

"Mmmmmm", Rogue opened her eyes and remembered where she was. "Maybe I should just sleep for the rest of my life."

"We've been over that, remember?" Wolverine stood nearby with his hand raised in the air as his claws pointed to the ceiling.

Rogue grinned wildly and jumped out of bed to hug Wolverine. "You've got to stop running away. Is Bobby okay? Did you hurt him any?"

"Is Bobby okay?" Wolverine scoffed as he shrugged Rogue off, "What about you? He threatened to freeze and drop you! But instead of dropping you, the punk threw you at me. So, did you want to rephrase those last two questions?"

She folded her arms across her chest and bit her lower lip, "He wouldn't have hurt me. He knew you would catch me."

Wolverine scoffed and shook his head, "You are fucking unbelievable, you know that? I would never do something that stupid and risk endangering you!"

"More than once, you mean?" Rogue pointed to her chest as her eyes widened with regret. "I'm sorry! Scott's still in here, you know and it's hard to control-"

Wolverine's anger boiled rapidly and he snapped back, "Look sweetie, you came into the bedroom of a mad man in the middle of the night. A _strange_ mad man you witnessed that same day you hitched a ride. Someone with a shaky past that caused him to have nightmares beyond your comprehension."

His hands clenched into fists, "Someone who lived a life that no one should ever endure and you went to do what? To see what was wrong? Thought you could comfort with a caressing touch and soft-spoken words without any consequences?"

He stepped up to her and glared her down, "You can stop punishing me for your irritating lack of common sense and take the damn blame for your own damn actions!"

Rogue couldn't believe her ears or eyes and choked back tears as she fled the room to get away.

"Crap." Wolverine knew about her condition, but there was only so much he could take about that incident. He had been a lot nicer to her than he would have been to anyone else though, and that says something. "Doesn't it?"

Filled with too much adrenaline, or in his case, adamantium, he shot out both pairs of claws and sliced the medical table Rogue had been lying on.

"Do the ladies always react as such to your charming ways Logan?"

Wolverine turned around to see an aggravated Scott Summers standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You never surprise me bub, always butting in when you're not wanted." Logan crossed the room and shoved past Scott on his way out.

"She deserves better than you, you know that." Scott turned and walked over to face him.

Logan stopped in his tracks and sighed, "And who do you think deserves her? You do, Scotty?" He turned around and returned Scott's glare. "Even if she would have you, we both know she would be thinking of me. Just like Jeannie did."

Just as Scott flipped down his shades and Wolverine's claws unsheathed, the Professor yelled from around the corner, "Don't you two even _think _about it! Hasn't there been enough drama? Stop behaving like adolescents at once! You two better attempt to act like mature adults or I'll have the _both_ of you suspended before you can even _manage_ to blink! "

"I'm going to get Rogue." Wolverine turned away from the Professor.

"Don't you think you've pestered her enough? I'll go to her." Scott readjusted his shades and started to walk off.

"You both need to leave that poor girl alone! That's an order! _I_ will tend to Rogue. I have _no_ idea what she _possibly_ sees in either one of you. Now go! Wolverine, don't make me regret bringing you on here."

Turning from Rogue's direction, he surrenders and grudgingly heads towards the front door. "No problem pop, I need a drink."

"Of course you-"

"Scott!"

"Sorry Professor, I get it. Okay?" Scott heads out the front door as well.

**A/N: **Thanks for the followers I have that have just started following and for those who still are. If you're still out there...*crickets chirping* Yeah, well, okay, thank you guys! :)


	21. I Knew You Were Trouble

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry that I may not have every little detail from the X-Men World right, like, at all. I have been away for too long and I can't remember everything. But I am doing my best to search for certain questions I have via google or whatever. And please do not hesitate to let me know my mistakes! Sorry, some of your favorite characters don't make an appearance in this chapter.

Jean – Hey.

Me – Um…. Er…Hey ?

Jean – Yeah, when the Hell do _I_ get to jump back into your story? Remember me? _The Phoenix_?

Me – Phoenix? Oh, right, yeah I didn't like that part of the movie verse. But hey, you are in my story Jean! Just the way you should be. Haunting them via nightmares.

Jean – I hate you.

Me - ^_^

_I Knew You Were Trouble_

"I-i-i-m S-s-s-or-r-y" Storm managed to sound out as she stood there shivering in the doorway of Professor's office.

"Oh no."

Storm nodded.

Professor concentrated for a moment. "It's not your fault Storm, let's get you warmed up."

*Poof*

"Yes Professor? I wasn't trying to leave the- Oh my, Storm, are you okay?" Kurt shed his jacket and wrapped it tightly around her.

"Yeah, h-ho-t-tt s-ssh-ower-r..."

"Shhh dear, it's okay. Would you care for assistance?" Kurt tried his best to warm her.

Storm nodded and leaned into his hold as they quickly vanished.

The Professor turned around in his chair and looked out the window at the bright full moon, concentrating on trying to locate Bobby.

"Oh Bobby, where have you gone?" The Professor turned around and wheeled himself to the Cerebro.

* * *

"That'll be one hundred bucks, and that's giving you a discount. You just seem lost kid, you okay? You sure this is the place?" The driver looked back at his passenger.

"Wow, thanks man! I don't know, this does seem a lot smaller than what he said. Anyway, here you go." Bobby paid the taxi driver and stepped out. It was a relatively nice neighborhood. All the houses were made of brick, lush green grass and some with picket white fences. It reminded him of his neighborhood back home.

The driver pushed the button to roll down the passenger window and leaned over. "It's kind of late, you sure you don't need me to wait for you, kid? I won't charge."

Bobby shook his head politely and placed his phone to his ear. "Nah, it's fine, thanks a lot though!" He turned back and questioned his quick reply. This place was a one story brown brick building with a black wrought iron fence. He opened the gate and walked up the sidewalk to the red wooden door.

"Alright then, be careful!" The taxi driver rolled the window back up and slowly made his way down the road.

The other line picked up, "Hey man! Are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm at the front. I thought you said his place was huge?" Bobby wondered if John fooled him.

"Ha! Just you wait buddy. Hold on." John's voice moved away from the speaker, Bobby concentrated to hear. "He's here…yeah…thanks!"

All of a sudden, the ground trembled beneath Bobby's feet.

"Whoa." Bobby looked down at the mat he was standing on and threw his hands out as the ground moved and lowered him into darkness. He nearly dropped his phone, but caught a hold of it and pressed the speaker button. "What the hell dude, thanks for the warning?"

"Oh come on, it is fun, right?" John laughed. "Okay, sorry, I know it's dark, but there is light at the end of this tunnel."

"You're almost as lame as wolf-man." Bobby used his phone's light and squinted through the darkness. He caught a glimpse of light shining through some cracks. The ground stops and light quickly floods the room.

Bobby winced at the sudden light.

"See, that wasn't so bad. Come in." John held the door open waiting for his friend.

Bobby stepped off the mat and jumped as the ground moved and the mat rose back up.

"Wow, you are super jumpy. Did Rogue use her whip on you too much or what?" John laughed.

Bobby glared and walked down the small corridor and passed John, "Where is…whoa."

"Is that your new go-to phrase?" John chuckled and playfully flipped his zippo lighter.

"This place, it's exactly like-" Bobby was stunned, he turned and everything was familiar.

"A certain school we both know oh so well? But with a lot more metal, of course. The big man has to keep wheels from sneaking around inside anyone of us, you know?" John smiled as he flipped his lighter and lead Bobby towards the stairs.

"Speaking of which, how is grandpa? He can't be happy that you decided to go out on your own. You are one of his _star _pupils. Pfft! What would the X-Men do without you?" John used his elbow to playfully jab at Bobby.

"Hey! He's okay I guess. Yeah, he wasn't happy, but he let me find my own way. The X-Men are just fine without me. So, here I am." Bobby tugged at his shirt and looked around. "But why and how did he build this place so fast? This is so creepy, it's like I'm back at school and I expect the Professor appear at any moment." 'Or Rogue…'

"Yeah, not my favorite choice either. He had me and Mystique help with all the details. He wanted everything to be _almost_ exactly the same. You should have seen the crew. I've never seen mutants like them before, they were freakishly tall and stronger than I imagined. They moved so fast, I couldn't keep up. Anyway, thought you might want to visit _this_ room." John had led him up the stairs and towards a room. If they had been in their actual school, this would be Rogue's room.

"Where is he, John? I don't have time for this, I need to talk to him." Bobby was annoyed at their sudden halt at this particular door.

"Be patient. He's out doing whatever it is bad ass villains do. It's just me. "

"But I heard you talking to-"

"Bobby, is that you?" A familiar voice came from the room.

Bobby looked to John and gave him a questionable look. John smiled and wagged his right eyebrow.

"What…I don't…Rogue?" He opened the door quickly and couldn't believe his eyes.

Rogue was wearing her sexy tight X-Men suit while laid out on her bed in a very sultry position. Her zipper was pulled down much lower than she usually allowed. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail, with the exception of her white striped hair.

Rogue pouted her lips, "Well don't just stand there Bobby." She slowly stood up and strutted towards Bobby.

John laughed hysterically. "Sorry, I can't help it, you've got her down pat. Wow."

Bobby scowled at John. He turned his scowl towards Rogue.

"Could you please change, _now,_ Mystique?" He didn't appreciate being toyed with.

"Oh Bobby, don't you like me like this?" Mystique smiled. "I can actually touch you with my own skin. And in ways you've never experienced before. At least, without the chance of turning you into a vegetable." She spun around, giggled and smiled. "But no promises that I don't screw you to death."

"Haha! Well, she's nice to look at _now_, isn't she?" John patted Bobby on the shoulder as Mystique invaded Bobby's space and stared into his eyes. "Sorry, your blue fish skin really creeps me out. It just does." John shudders and sticks his tongue out at Mystique.

Mystique rolled her eyes.

Bobby had to admit, he was caught off guard, but he was captivated at how Mystique captured Rogue's every physical attribute. Her big beautiful sparkling brown eyes, her creamy smooth complexion, her soft pink lips and her chest. Wow, her chest.

"Let's just call it a welcome gift you can _actually_ touch. You need a release, don't you Bobby?" Mystique whispered into Bobby's ear as John shook his head and made his way out of the room. He didn't think Bobby would let it get as far.

"Fish skin, gross." John shut the door behind him.

Whatever John said, Bobby did not hear him.

Mystique could tell this kid was head over heels with this chick. 'Her body is pretty damn great, just not as great as mine.'

Bobby leaned into her lips and kissed Mystique.

She transformed back into her original skin and Bobby pushed her off. "No, turn back now."

Mystique smiled wickedly in response and she replaced her appearance with Rogue's. "You naughty boy. Try to keep up Ice Man."

He pulled her into his arms tighter and suddenly felt his body burn into hers. He couldn't get close enough to her. He knew this was all wrong, but he had no control. Rogue was his kryptonite in any way, shape or form. It just so happened to hide someone else inside at this moment, but that didn't matter. He needed this badly.

* * *

In a nearby room, Magneto watched Ice Man and Mystique on a flat screen television and then quickly turned it off. He regained his composure and turned his attention to the lovely mutant whom stood next to him. "So, are the results in? What's the real story behind his leaving, my dear Fox?"

"Please Erik, call me Sammy."

A/N: Yeah, I was like, wait a minute. I can't forget about Bobby and Sammy now, can I? Nope, nope, can't do that. So there, everyone.


	22. I Can't Get Next To You

**A/N: I've noticed my lack of description in my story and it kind of irritates me. I'm trying to do a better job. **

**So I know you guys are probably like, get back to Rogue already! Well, I am. I just had to get some stuff out of the way. And it's kind of taken me on a detour. BUT hold on! If you could just please please please get through this chapter, I promise Roguey goodness!**

_I Can't Get Next To You_

Magneto scoffed, "Oh Fox, you do know how I feel about our names."

The security room was a small room, just big enough for a handful of people and the devices he deemed necessary. This was one of his favorite places because he could see everything that was going on within his home.

The dark magenta walls and black tiled floor, made the room seem smaller than it really was. He found the colors to be comforting. There were two doors which led to this room. One door was hidden within a wall just outside his bedroom which opened with a special key card and the following door required a security code along with a pupil scan.

She nodded her head and apologized, "I'm sorry Magneto, it won't happen again." Sammy couldn't help but admire him. He was quite handsome in her eyes. She liked his charcoal business suit with pinstripes and red tie. His peppered gray hair was tussled a little more than usual.

Sammy didn't have to be a mind reader to tell he tried very hard not to think about what they had just witnessed. "He is _partially_ telling the truth. He did leave on his own accord, but without permission. He got into a bit of trouble attempting to kidnap his girlfriend."

She sighed and picked a stray hair from her tight fitting short black dress, "The same girl a particular mutant we both knowseems to have an interest in." She clumsily tugged at her panty hose and almost lost her balance in her shiny red stiletto boots.

Magneto placed a hand on the small of her back to help keep her balance. She grinned, "I'll never get use to these things." Magneto glanced back to the screen and pursed his lips.

Sammy took in a small breath and took his hand in hers. "It's okay, you know?" She motioned to the television, which previously held a very private moment. "Am I mistaken, or don't you two have an understanding?"

Magneto half smiled and squeezed her hand in his. "Yes my dear, but it's still difficult, even after all these years." He looked from their locked hands back to her beautiful face.

Sammy shyly looked down. He was three times her age, but that didn't matter to her.

Magneto squeezed her hand in his, "Please, tell me more Rog-… My mind, uh, it's a little muddled at this moment." 'Focus, she's young enough to be your granddaughter… Dammit she can read my…' He quickly gathered his thoughts and looked over at his helmet.

Sammy did not barge into Magneto's mind, ever; she promised herself only if it were an emergency. He was held in high regard in her eyes. She smiled and shrugged it off, though it happened with others, but never with Magneto.

'Maybe my choice of outfit is starting to work', she smiled at the thought.

"You can't help it sir, you did create me in her image. I'm just sorry that I don't possess the powers you had hoped for. But, I'm here to help you with anything you need. "

Magneto looked up into her eyes. "My dear Fox, we are past that. You might not possess her power, but you are a very talented telepathic. More powerful than I had imagined. And your talent is just starting to grow. You are a very important addition to my team."

She met his eyes and held a fierce gaze, "That means so much to me Magneto. You should know that I am here for you in _any_ way you need me."

"I'm very fortunate to have you Fox." Magneto cleared his throat, slipped his hand from hers, "Getting back to the matter at hand. Is there anything else I should know? Can I trust Ice Man?" He set her obvious flirtation aside so that she could focus on their current situation.

Sammy passed a disappointed glance at her hand and nodded. "He is harmless sir, just looking for a place to call home. Ice Man has chosen to be loyal to you. His obsession for Rogue though, do you think it might be an issue? "

Magneto lightly laughed, "Love is dangerous with this one, that's for sure."

Sammy nodded in agreement, "Ice Man fears Logan is in love with her."

Magneto casted a sideway glance.

Sammy licked her lips and glanced away, "I mean, Wolverine. And I know for a fact, his assumption is correct. The way he looked at me and the thoughts coursing through his mind. I have no doubts." Warm heat filled her body with the memory, but in her mind she replaced Logan with Magneto.

"I will not humor his affections for Rogue any longer. I have other plans for him. There is no doubt that Xavier was planning to have him locked up instead of really trying to help the boy. Poor man is always by the book. Ice Man needs guidance and this is the perfect place for him."

"But what do we do about me? I am pretty sure I would be a distraction. Unless, of course, you plan on Mystique aiding his loneliness?" Sammy enjoyed that idea.

Magneto shook his head, "Actually Fox, I was hoping _you_ could assist him. It's obvious he settled for a night with Mystique only because she became what he desired. But he will still long for Rogue and we both know Mystique's conversation skills can lack sympathy. Perhaps you are just what he needs to get over Rogue."

Her heart filled with pain with each last word. "Excuse me?"

"You see, my dear" he gently gripped the side of her arms to comfort her.

"His obsession is a distraction and I need him at his best. All I need is you to help me _talk_ to Ice Man. Maybe we can get through to him. He will no doubt feel most comfortable talking to you. Use your skills to help make him stronger. Perhaps build up his confidence. I will succeed where Xavier failed."

Sammy released the breath she had been holding in. "I can do that sir, but what if he tries something?"

Magneto wiped an eye lash from her cheek, "I will take care of that if the time comes. Ice Man lacks punishment. He's not part of our brotherhood yet, but he is a fellow mutant. We have to give him a chance."

Sammy's lips tingled and she leaned in to close the distance cutting between them, but Magneto turned at the sound of the door handle as it opened.

"Hey Fox and-…sorry, am I interrupting?" John tugged at the collar of his purple dress shirt. He was wearing dark jeans with a pair of black converse.

Sammy quickly brushed off the shoulder of Magneto's jacket, "There you are. " She smiled as Magneto nodded in thanks.

"No, no, what is it Pyro?" Magneto crossed his arms over his chest.

He flashed Fox (he preferred her mutant name because it was hot) one of his 'how you doin' smiles. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as well.

"You know, I can't believe he is actually fucking her. I mean, blech, fish scales." John slipped this out before his brain was able to tell him to shut up. Sammy cringed and walked over to John.

Magneto flashed John a deadly look, "Excuse me?"

"I meant ble-, er, bl-…Okay, I got nothing. I'm sorry." John bit his lower lip, preparing for some sort of punishment.

Sammy protectively put her arm around his shoulder. "Magneto, this is Pyro. Do we _ever_ expect any manners from him?"

John was grateful Sammy stood up for him and shot Magneto his puppy dog eyes, hoping for forgiveness.

"Just watch your tongue Pryo. Or I'll have to send you to the nightmare room." Magneto smiled at the thought.

John's eyes opened wide in fear and he nervously scratched the back of his head. "I will never disrespect Mystique again (at least not to her face). I was just playing. I really am sorry…sir."

The nightmare room was similar to the X-Men's danger room. But this room was not meant for training exercises. No, this room was meant as a form of punishment. He would lock the individual inside and the terror would begin. Whatever the punished most feared would come to life. How else could Magneto keep his children from disobeying or screwing up?

The door clicked open and the young mutants turned around.

Mystique, back to her original form, leaned against the door frame. "Poor guy just couldn't handle me. I'm sure he won't wake up until morning. Instead of Ice Man, they should call him Minute Man."

John placed a hand over his mouth in amazement and looked at Sammy as they both laughed.

Magneto cleared his throat. "Do you two mind giving us a moment alone?"

**A/N: Wow, that was actually kind of boring, but pheew, got that over with and out of the way. I hate the fact that I find mistakes **_**after **_**I post my chapter. No matter how many times I read it beforehand. Review, don't review, there is another chapter waiting no matter what you choose to do. :)**


	23. Closer

**A/N: Here is the chapter I promised with Roguey goodness! Enjoy.**

_And I just can't pull myself away, under her spell I can't break…_

Rogue walked into the kitchen hoping there was some coffee leftover.

"Hey, just the person I wanted to see." Cyclops was dressed in his usual teacher attire, a white dress shirt with khaki pants and a pair of brown loafers.

Rogue's voice caught in her throat, she was glad he was okay. But she needed caffeine before she could even attempt to hold a conversation. 'Especially _this_ conversation' She glanced over to the empty coffee pot.

"Do you want my cup? I could make more?" Cyclops stepped towards her. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a red long sleeved shirt with a dipped neckline. As usual, she had her silky white gloves hiding her hands.

She hesitated at the entrance, unsure of what to say or do. "I should get to class."

He set his cup down and walked over to her. "Your class doesn't start for another ten minutes. Please, Rogue, could we talk?"

Rogue sighed and walked over to the table to sit down. "It'll cost you that cup of coffee you were just holding Mr. Summers."

Cyclops smiled, picked up the cup and set it down in front of her. "We're not in class Rogue, please call me Scott. So…where should we start?"

She sipped her lukewarm bliss, "Um, look I'm sorry Scott. It was a mistake, a big mistake. I'm sorry for hurting you, for being so weak and-"

"Hey, no, please don't apologize for the other night Rogue. There is no need. I've always been attracted to you actually." he rested his hand on the back of her chair. "I've been really lonely since Jean-, but that's no excuse." He closed his eyes (not that she could see) and hoped he didn't sound like a fool.

Rogue looked up at Cyclops with pure curiosity.

"You're special Rogue and delicate, which I respect. I still do, but…" He sat in the chair next to her and placed his hand on her arm.

She tensed at his touch, wondering if she could take all this in right now.

He leaned in and tucked back her long silky hair behind her ear and whispered. "I'm not going to apologize. To have felt your touch, your kiss and your skin against mine. It was worth the extra rest I got."

Rogue turned to him a little puzzled, "But I could have _killed _you?"

Cyclops smiled, "The way you kiss, no kidding." He gently pushed his lips to hers.

All of a sudden, the table was pushed into them as someone toppled into the room. The two quickly broke apart.

"Wow, like this isn't Ms. Munroe's room?" Kitty lifted herself up as her face turned beet red. "I have no idea how I ended up here. I was just like walking and thought, man, I'm late for class and the-"

Cyclops scooted his chair back and politely excused himself. "Kitty, how about I walk you to class? You know, to keep you from getting lost."

Kitty sheepishly smiled and nodded. "Like sure thing, Mr. Summers. I'll just, follow you. Oh, see ya in class Rogue!" She looked over to Rogue and back to Mr. Summers as she followed him out to the hall.

Cyclops stuck his head back in the room and quietly spoke, "I'd like to finish our conversation later without any interruptions. Meet me in my room tonight, say around seven?" He tapped his fingers on the wall and headed back out.

Rogue just sat in disbelief and sipped her coffee. Her lips were on fire and nothing could put it out. Kitty was the last person she wanted to be in her business. What all did she hear anyway? And how dare she listen in on her private conversation.

Rogue looked down at her cup, remembering her close encounter with Cyclops. He was a great kisser and one of the nicest men she had ever known. Was he right for her? He was very understanding and patient, unlike Wolverine. A week ago she would have thought he lacked passion, but he certainly proved her wrong the other night. A smile tugged at her lips.

Would everyone accept them? Forget that, to hell with everyone else, but what about Wolverine and the Professor?

"Hey kiddo, I thought you'd be in class?" Wolverine picked up the empty coffee pot dressed in a gray sweat suit, just like he was ordered to. 'Fucking bright eyes probably took the last cup.' He checked the cupboard above and found an empty canister.

"Thanks asshole." He said under his breath and set down the pot frustrated. Wolverine noticed Rogue hadn't even turned around to greet him.

"Look, Marie, I'm sorry about our fight. It seems every conversation of ours ends up in a fight. I talked to Sue last night a-"

"It doesn't matter Logan." Rogue stood up and walked over to the sink with her cup in hand.

Concerned, Wolverine walked up to her and placed the coffee pot on the counter.

"Hey, is that Scott I smell on you? Fuck, did he kiss you again? Did you kiss him back?" His face formed a look of scorn.

Rogue stood her ground and pointed a finger at him in disgust. "Why do you care what we do? So he kissed me and I kissed him back? So what? Scott actually wants me and I don't have to chase him around!"

Wolverine was taken aback by her snappy words. He unzipped his jacket and crossed his arms, "I'm gonna fucking kill him."

"Are you not listening to yourself? What happens between me and Scott is _our_ business. Just like whatever happens between you and Sue is _your_ business. It's funny that you can talk about Sue and I'm supposed to just be happy for you and listen. But you can't handle me and Scott, why? You hypocritical asshole!" She placed her free hand on her mouth and stifled back tears. It seemed he was able strike a nerve so easily.

He didn't mean to make her cry, but he was angry, "Hey kiddo…" He placed a hand on her back.

"Please don't call me that!" She took a step away from him. "I'm not a _kid_ anymore Logan, I'm a _woman_. In case you haven't noticed. I have had feelings for _you_. You were just too busy chasing after a woman who was already taken." Wolverine drew back at the mention of Jean.

"But now that you're done chasing after her ghost, you chase someone else. I can't keep waiting for you. I just can't, I've gotta move on. I _am _moving on, with Scott."

Wolverine took a deep breath and released it, "No, don't do this. Not with him." He reached for her hand but she withdrew from his grasp.

"He's not right for you. Dammit Marie, I love you!" He didn't mean to say it with such anger, but she needed to listen before she decided.

Rogue flinched at his tone, but melted with his last three words.

He softly spoke, "I'm just scared...because I don't know…if I can love you...the-the way _you _deserve to be loved." Wolverine closed his eyes in exasperation.

Rogue dropped her cup into the sink and stared at him in silence until he would look at her. "So, what exactly are you saying Logan?"

"Kid-, Marie, it's _no_t easy, alright? Don't you have doubts on whether it would work for us?" Rogue turned away from him so he wouldn't see her new tears.

"You are so frustrating! One minute you're saying choose you, not Scott, but now, now-…Ugh!" She paced back and forth.

"I'm sorry. I've just told you three words I _never _share anyone unless I damn well mean them. I _do_ want to be with you and try to make it work, Marie, believe me I do. "

"But", she turned back towards him.

Wolverine backed away, "We need to really think about this sweetheart, just give it some time and think about all of this. Please don't rush into anything with Scott right now. That's all I ask. Fuck, I need a drink."

"Logan, you can't just leave, you can't run away again!" Wolverine felt a strong invisible force pull him back into the room.

"What the hell?" He felt helpless as his body disobeyed him and slowly forced him towards her.

She removed the glove from her right hand and held it out as he came closer. Sorrow filled her eyes. "You always run away from me. Just when I need you the most and you can't handle it, you're gone."

"Rogue, what's going on? Look, I'm not running away, alright? Just calm down and I'll stay!" Wolverine was shocked, he didn't know how, but she was doing this.

Immediately he was relieved as the pulling stopped and he regained control. He stood right in front of Rogue. She gently brushed her fingers over his cheek and took in a small breath as she placed both hands over her mouth. "I have no idea how I just did that."

Wolverine grabbed the sides of her arms, "What just happened?"

She shook her head, trembled in fear and placed her hands underneath his arms. "I just got angry and I didn't want you to leave. All I could focus on was you and wanting you right here and-"

"It's okay. Let's get you calmed back down. You didn't mean it. We both got angry and well, that's _one _way to keep me in a room. ", he let out a nervous laugh, "Don't worry, we'll figure this out together." Wolverine half-smiled, squeezed her arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Logan, it's not okay. I never want to hurt you." She sniffed as she wrapped her arm with her naked hand around his neck and breathed in his woodsy cologne.

Wolverine ran his hands up and down her back, trying to calm her down. "Shhh, I said its okay, alright?"

He grabbed her arm around his neck, gently removed her head from his shoulder and positioned her hands on his chest. "Look Rogue, I'm a simple guy of simple words and…"

She was terrified, but tried to focus on what he was telling her, "Mm-hmm?"

He cleared his throat, "Wait a minute." He grabbed her gloveless hand with both hands and squeezed.

Rogue looked at him questioningly, "What is it Logan? What were you going to say?"

"Sweetie, I don't feel anything, do you?" He smiled ecstatically and picked her up.

"What is wrong with you? You don't _feel _anything? I'm so mad at you-you-y…oh my god!" She squealed with sudden realization as he swung her around and then placed her on the counter.

They both laughed in delight and he pulled her other glove from her hand. "You don't need that anymore."

"Wait, Logan, what if this is temporary? I mean, this has _never_ happened before. And what happened just a moment ago? What's going on with me? I mean, this is great, but scary!" She couldn't figure it out. What the hell was happening?

Logan contemplated all of the crazy past occurrences. 'First there was the chair, then the glass and then him… But the glass didn't make sense…unless'

It dawned on him, Wolverine spoke, "Rogue, everything you've moved has been made of metal. I mean, I thought what about the glass, but then it _wasn't _the glass, it was _my arm _you moved."

Rogue was bemused, "I don't remember moving anything?"

"Yeah, each time you were really angry, but _I_ noticed it. I saw it and felt it. I didn't know what to think, but now. _Now_, I think you've got Magneto's power." Wolverine comfortingly held her hands in his.

"Really? Wow. I mean, wow. But why would my power go away? If it is gone, why would it just disappear now? I should tell Scott, oh, and the Professor!" Rogue excitedly hopped off the counter.

"No, wait!" Wolverine grabbed Rogue by her waist, turned her around and pressed his lips into hers. After what felt like eternity, he broke from the kiss and looked deep into her eyes.

Guilt started to jerk at her conscience, "But, Scott", Rogue's words sounded raspy as she strained to catch her breath. She felt his muscles in his arms tense as she contemplated her next move.

He smiled, "What about him, _Marie_?" He spoke her name in earnest as his eyes eagerly gazed at her plump soft lips.

She was caught off guard, but he pulled her in again and she deepened the kiss this time. She couldn't help herself and jumped to wrap her legs right above his hips. Her lips parted, beckoning his tongue to hers.

Her hands pawed at his back as he pulled her in and she felt her knees bump into a hard surface. She used the counter as leverage to balance herself as she leaned back and attempted to pull his top off. A moan escaped her as she felt him growing and rocked her hips harder into his.

His hands moved down her back to her incredible ass and gripped firmly. He slid his hand back up to her lower back and held her securely with one arm as she manipulated her body to pull off the other sleeve. Unable to control himself, he nuzzled his mouth into the side of her neck and tenderly grazed his teeth over her soft skin. Rogue whimpered and managed to pull off his other sleeve and fiercely threw his top behind them.

Wolverine tugged her shirt up with a low growl as she took her cue and flung it over her head.

Heavy breathing filled the kitchen as they both tried to catch their breath, never wanting to break from one another. 'Hell, even if her powers came back, there is no way I could stop now' Wolverine had only fantasized of this lately and it was unbelievable.

Holding her tightly, he carefully maneuvered their bodies over to the kitchen island and unclipped her bra strap. "God Marie, I-"

*Poof*

Rogue screamed and almost fell back, but Wolverine managed to pull her back into his chest. She hugged him tightly and hid her head in his shoulder. 'If only there was a hole to bury myself in right now'

Embarrassed, Kurt looked away, "I really should try v-alking in instead of-"

Wolverine growled in frustration. He raised his finger toward the elf, "Kurt, you've got exactly _five_ seconds to disappear before I start slicing you into a million pieces. Ow!" Rogue gave Wolverine a look of disapproval and waved her finger at Wolverine as she mouthed the words, "Be nice."

Kurt recoiled in fear, but his eyes widened at the sight in the doorway.

"I didn't know you were teaching sex ed, Monsieur Logan? And in the kitchen? Très bien!" The new student shot his thumb up at Wolverine. A group of students dressed in baggy pants, tank tops and sweat suits giggled behind him.

Wolverine quickly tried to gather and cover Rogue as best as he could. Her whole body tightened and she buried her face into his shoulder. If only she could jump into Kurt's arms so he could take her away right now.

Wolverine held Rogue tighter while glaring at the disrespectful brats, "50 laps for you kid and the rest of you if you don't get your asses to the danger room _now_!"

"What's going on here, why aren't you guys in class?" Scott pushed past the fleeting students and looked into the room.

**A/N: Don't worry, Gambit is not going to be a main character in this Rogan/whatever the nickname is for Rogue and Cyclops story, there won't be a fourth guy chasing after Rogue. **

**I was actually going to use Sammy to help with my frustrations with Rogue. But then I decided I have a few choices to satisfy my annoyance: Write Rogue touching people in dreams, control her power or just get rid of the pesky curse. Well my friends, I've decided to replace it. Muhahaha! I love power!**


	24. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Please don't give up on this story, because I haven't yet. I'm working with a new beta reader and even though they were very prompt in their replies, I was not. I see the usual excuses such as job, school and kids and I won't go into detail, but those are mine as well. I have the next chapter written, I am just waiting to receive a response. Everyone gets busy. **

**So forgive me, but I am also going to be without my computer for a few days. I hope you stick with me! Take care you guys!**

**Jess**


	25. Freak On A Leash

**A/N: X-Men is coming back to the big screen! And Anna is coming back as Rogue! Oh hell yes! I am so excited I could pee my pants! Sorry… I'm not really good at keeping up with the whole past tense and am seriously struggling with this story, but dammit I'm trying. And as far as Rogue's powers go, I want it to make sense, I really do. **

_Life's gotta always be messing with me, can't it chill and let me be free?_

Rogue's head shot up as she slowly turned her head to Scott. She tried to say something, but she could only lower her head in shame. Wolverine felt just a small pang of remorse, but not enough. He smiled at Cyclops, "Mind taking over my class for me, bright eyes? We're a little busy now that Rogue lost her powers." He had to let him know she chose him.

Rogue couldn't believe her ears. She wrestled out from Wolverine's hold, hooked her bra and then grabbed her clothes, "Thanks Logan, thanks a lot." He threw his hands up, wondering what he did wrong.

Scott felt his heart drop and solemnly directed the students away from the scene. "Come on, let's go kids."

"Scott, it just happened, I was going to tell you…"

"It doesn't matter _Rogue_. Please call me Mr. Summers, get dressed and get to class." Scott ushered the students back to class.

Wolverine stepped behind Marie and placed a hand on her back, "You don't talk to her like that jack ass." He had no problem yelling out to that bastard. "Logan," Rogue turned to him with tears in her eyes, "It's okay, just stop."

"Marie, he can't-", Wolverine wasn't about to let that punk make _his_ Marie feel sorry for him.

Kurt winced at the painful scene. He then turned away from the drama and towards the window. He thought he heard something.

"I don't know what happened, or what's going on. Let him be angry and say whatever he has to say. We have to figure out what's happening to me." Rogue grabbed her head and started groaning.

"Marie!" Wolverine reached for her to examine her face as Kurt turned around in alarm, "What's wrong?" She winced and opened her eyes, "I just got a really bad migraine. Logan?"

As soon as Wolverine touched her, he felt that familiar pull. His veins start violently pulsing and it was getting harder for him to breathe, he couldn't pull away. "Logan! Are you okay?" Kurt quickly darts over to pull Wolverine away from Rogue.

"No! I was just-! I can't-! No, this can't happen again!" Rogue stood up and ran away from the room.

"Rogue!" Kurt wanted to go after her, but he had to help Wolverine. "Alright Logan, remember this is just as awkward for me as it is for you." He did his best to gather him in his arms as they vanished from the room.

* * *

Beast was rocking out to the oldies when they zapped into his room. "Um…?" He pulled his glasses off to rub his eyes, put them back on and examined the two.

"It's not v-at it looks like Dr. McCoy. Something happened v-ith Rogue." Dr. McCoy nodded and proceeded towards the two.

Dr. McCoy kneeled down to scoop up the big lug in his arms. "Where is Ms. Rogue, I assume she is fine?"

"Of course." Kurt nodded, "Just upset, it seems that she and Logan had been, um, they were-…v-eeeelllll…you know?"

The doctor looked down at Kurt, peering over the rim of his glasses, "Excuse me?"

"There v-ere clothes on the floor and they v-ere on the kitchen island…" Kurt cleared his throat, not that he was a prude, but he still preferred not to talk about such things out loud.

The doctor was perplexed, "But Rogue's powers don't allow for contact like that without consequences. How were they even able to…?"

Kurt stood up and grabbed a nearby table for leverage. That last travel with Wolverine took a little out of him, "Yeah, I have no idea Doctor. One minute they v-ere all over each other, neither in pain…well, not a _bad_ kind anyway. Scott v-alked in, v-ords were exchanged and I got distracted. Rogue yelled out and the next thing I know, I was pulling Logan away from her…"

Dr. McCoy was indeed intrigued with this new information. "Poor Rogue, she must be so upset. I understand she is very upset, but we need to find out what happened. Do you mind looking for her? I am going to take care of Mr. Logan."

He nodded, "I am on it, Dr."

**PooF**

* * *

Rogue ran outside through the Memorial Garden and didn't stop until she was swallowed up by the trees. She rarely came out here because of how creepy it was. Truthfully, she figured whatever she came up against at this moment, couldn't be scarier than her returning powers. Tears kept falling from her eyes and she fell on her knees in exhaustion. She had been so excited and relieved and now her stupid powers were back, no, her curse!

Rogue jumped up from a noise that startled her from a few feet away, deeper into the woods. She started walking near the direction of sound, "Hello? Who's there? Kurt, did you follow me?" Something touched her from behind, causing her to take in a sharp breath and whip around. "Oh god! Kurt! I thought you were over there." She nodded back in the direction she heard rustling.

"Uh, no, I just teleported from the lawn a second ago. I saw you just before you reached the trees. Rogue, v-at is going on? Are you okay?" Kurt held out her gloves to her, which causes her water works to stir up again, "I'm sorry, I thought you might need these."

Rogue continued to sob, but grabbed the blasted things from Kurt. "Not your fault, I'm just tired of being like this, you know? I thought I might actually be _normal_ for once." Kurt pursed his lips, but doesn't say a word. "Oh, Kurt. I didn't mean it like that." She gave herself a mental slap, "Wolverine? Is he okay, I didn't hurt him too bad did I? We didn't even touch that long and he looked worse than the first time it happened." Kurt reassured her, "Dr. McCoy is the best and v-e all know how powerful Logan is."

The sound of leaves crunched in the woods again and they both turned towards the noise. Kurt touched Rogue's shoulder, "Stay here, I'll check it out. It is most likely just a squirrel or lizard. They're everywhere." Rogue nodded, but still felt anxious.

These woods were unsettling, but not for Kurt. He had fun jumping from limb to limb at night, before the Professor banned him from leaving the premises. Professor went to great lengths to keep his children safe, especially given the past events.

Kurt heard rustling and transported towards the direction of sound. He looked around, but there is no one. He looked down and picked up a small black tube. He is tapped on the shoulder and jumps up.

"Hi Mr. Wagner, what are you doing out here?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow at the girl, "Kitty, you shouldn't be out here. I'm looking for someone, you should be in class. Rogue is waiting in the clearing over there, why don't you walk back with her?" He points her towards the direction.

"But there is no one else out here Mr. Wagner. It's just me and I don't need _her_ to walk me back. I'm out here for my science project…um… duh and like whatever." She nervously bit her lip and glanced down at his hand in relief, "Oh! You found my lipstick!" She grabbed the tube from his hand and jumps up and down.

Kurt detected something different about Kitty, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it and dismissed the matter, "I heard a noise over there Kitty. I'm pretty sure it v-asn't you. Hey, v-ere you outside near the kitchen v-indow by any chance?"

Kitty smiled and laughed, "Too many episodes of X-Files Mr. Wagner? Well, have fun hunting or whatever it is you're doing, but I swear it's only me out here. Like, okay? Later!" She skipped off happily singing some pop song he couldn't recognize.

Kurt looked around and listened carefully. He walked around the area a bit more, but didn't hear anything but the birds. "Kurt! You okay?" he heard Rogue yell out to him. He transported back to Rogue's side, "Yes. I couldn't find anyone, but Kitty was out there."

"Oh, really? It _must_ have been her we heard then. It wouldn't surprise me that she followed me, so that makes sense." Rogue crossed her arms in frustration, but glad they found the culprit.

"Could I have a moment alone now Kurt? I'll go back inside in a minute; I just want a moment alone, please." Kurt nodded, "I think you should see the Professor as soon as you can, alright?" Rogue rolled her eyes and wiped a tear, "Yeah, alright."

* * *

Sammy released the air she had been desperately holding in and quietly made her way back to the clearing she came from. Thankfully that blue guy left and she was far enough from Rogue that she could barely make out the sound of sobbing.

"Aren't you lucky to have me saving your ass? I hate that Kitty girl, but she was a bit fun to act out." Sammy jumped, but then closed her eyes and let out a sigh, not bothering to turn. She hated the fact that she agreed to let Mystique help her, but she needed a partner. Given Pyro's constant flirtations, she couldn't risk pairing up with him.

Mystique took advantage of Sammy's secrets and made her do chores for her or whatever else she felt she could push onto the new girl. Sammy couldn't wait for all of this to be over. Maybe she could grow powerful enough to rid of Mystique, but that would not set well with Erik.

"Please Mystique, I told you to wait here. I had things under control, thank you." Sammy reached into her pocket, but came up empty. "I hate my life."

Mystique let out a small laugh, "I'm sorry, what was that about not saving your ass?" She walked up next to Sammy, transforming from Kitty back to her usual skin and held out the black tube.

Sammy grabbed for it, but Mystique was too quick for her. "I'll drive this time, just hold on tight." She held the bottom of the tube and twisted the top until it clicked. A sleek silver sports bike appeared in front of them, lined with one thick black stripe across both sides.

Mystique grabbed Sammy's wrist as she reached for the helmet on the back, "Well? Did it work this time?" Sammy twisted her arm away and glared at the blue woman in front of her. "Well, I was hoping we could just discuss this at home, but…I am excited. Alright, give me your hands, quickly." She then closed her eyes and held out her hands to Mystique.

The beautiful blue woman rolled her eyes in annoyance and placed her hands into Sammy's, "Just hurry."

Sammy took in a small breath and quietly concentrated, "Close your eyes and stop thinking of how cute Kurt is." Mystique glowered in response, but followed her instructions. She viewed the usual darkness, but then a picture popped into her head. It's as if she's watching a movie as she sees Rogue crying in the middle of a clearing. Rogue then grabbed for her head and moaned in pain.

Sammy released her hands to break the connection. Her power was indeed growing. Mystique could still feel the magnificent flow of energy pulse throughout her whole body. "Does that answer your question? We should leave now." Sammy equipped the helmet, eager to get back home to Erik.

"Ha! Daddy's little test tube mutant, growing up," Mystique smirked and rolled her eyes, "Well then, come on _darling_, before your big head explodes and mommy dearest catches onto us." She stepped in front of the bike, grabbed onto the handles and flipped herself over with a perfect landing.

Mystique was glad Sammy paired with her, but only because she wanted to keep a close eye on her.

Sammy rolled her eyes in disgust, "Ugh, she is _not_ my mom and Erik is most certainly _not_ my father." She hopped onto the back and held on tightly to Mystique.

"Oh, right, because then you realize why your constant flirting with Erik is completely nauseating to everyone," She shuddered at the thought and shook her head.

"I don't _flirt_ with him! Just get us out of here already." Sammy was tired of listening to her incessant blabber, considering the danger. Mystique scoffed, but understood the urgency, "Whatever, stay in denial, Soon-Yi." She turned on the bike, pressed a button and luckily they disappeared before anyone took notice.

**A/N: I honestly didn't think I would continue this story, because I am having major writer's block. But alas, Mark, you have inspired me, hopefully for the better my friend. Thank you guys who are sticking to this crazy story, even though it's a little chaotic. I'm not great at keeping up with constant posts, but I can only do my best. And appreciate each and every review/reader I have. I really want to wrap this story up soon guys! I've been working on this one for far too long!  
**


	26. Bizarre Love Triangle

**A/N: Did I mention I hate writer's block? idstealer000, yeah, Wolverine has his moments. Maybe I'm making him too much of a jerk? I appreciate your review mystery Guest! I honestly didn't think anyone was still reading this story, but I am so glad you are! I certainly don't want to rush this story, but it's just been so long and the new movie will be coming out soon…Anyway, I have promised a confrontation between Scott and Wolverine. It's been building for a long time now and it's coming…just not this chapter…lol But soon, I promise! (So sorry that I left out a very important line from Wolverine that informed Scott about the loss of Rogue's absorbing power. I had to re-do that, didn't want to confuse anyone, sorry if I did!)  
**

* * *

_I feel fine and I feel good  
I'm feeling like I never should  
Whenever I get this way  
I just don't know what to say…_

"Rogue, I have been so worried about you dear. Are you okay?" The Professor wheeled his way over to her as she walked into his office. "Yeah, I just got that headache again, but it was really strong this time. I came here first, but I really want to go check on Logan." Rogue's eyes are weary and she looks worse for the wear.

"`Dr. McCoy has him resting in the med lab. All vitals are back to par." Professor Xavier reassured her. "We can go visit him, but we should discuss the events which took place in the kitchen. The students have had quite the story to gossip about today. Of course, it changes each time it's passed along and I'm not one to believe such gabble. I prefer to hear it straight from the source."

Rogue immediately turned red, "You mean me and Wolverine on the kitchen islan-"

"Oh, well, not _entirely_ _each_ and _every_ little action. I only need to hear the important details which led to Logan's collapse." This couldn't be any more embarrassing for her.

"I'm not sure how you two were able to…but, if you two are ever able to…_experiment_, again, perhaps you should choose a more secluded location?" He tenderly took her gloved hand in his and placed his other on top of hers and patted.

"I'd like to have a private session and see if I can detect something, anything that may be ailing you my dear. Maybe we can figure out what is happening before it gets out of hand? For now, would you be so kind as to inform me of the less embarrassing details on the way? " He released her hand from his and looked up at her with nothing but sincerity.

Rogue walked with the Professor by her side. She filled him in on her new power and temporary lack thereof as they head over to the med lab.

[Insert Break Here]

"Marie? Are you okay?" Wolverine sat up and yanked the IV line out of his hand.

"Logan!" She rushed over to his table then Wolverine pulled her into his arms. A blush heated her cheeks as she glanced down. Wolverine beamed and pulled the blue sheet back over his legs. "Like what you see?"

The Professor moved near the Doctor, whom bowed his head in recognition. "I see he is fine now, good work Dr. McCoy."

"That was all Mr. Logan, sir. As you know, his healing capability is astounding. I've never seen anything quite like him." Dr. McCoy smiled as they watched the couple lovingly fret over one another. "About Rogue-"

"You called for me sir?" Scott stood in the doorway, looking disheveled in his tucked out and unbuttoned white dress shirt with a light pink tank top revealed underneath. "What's going on?" He glanced at Rogue, discomfort painting his expression.

Wolverine frowned, wanting to rip Scott to pieces, but knew it had to be just right. With the audience they had at the moment, it would cut his time too short for his liking.

"Hey twinkle toes, Marie wanted to play doctor." Rogue shot Wolverine a nasty look and spun around to meet Scott's stare, "Don't listen to him Scott. You'll be happy to know my powers came back." Scott's brows furrowed as he bowed his head, "I'm so sorry Rogue."

"Oh, so now you're back to being Mr. Nice Guy again?" Wolverine pulled Rogue in closer to his chest. She pulled her right glove off and dangled her naked fingers above Wolverine's arm. He released his grip and let out a low growl, "Not fair Marie."

Frustrated, she slipped her glove back on, "Just stop it Logan. Can you please just calm down? You have no right to be mad at Scott-"

"Seriously?! First Bobby, now Scott? Whose turn is it next, Marie? I'll pick this time, how about Magneto?" Rogue looked at him in disbelief.

"You're such an asshole Logan! I was there whenever she needed someone! You just can't handle me having somebody!" Scott stepped in and Wolverine readily shifted his legs over the side of the bed.

"It's not _my_ fault you don't have what it takes to hold onto a woman! Stay out of this pretty boy or I'll", Wolverine eagerly hopped off the bed, grasping his sheet with a tight fist.

"Stop it!" Rogue threw her hands up to both Scott and Wolverine's chests, keeping them at bay.

The Professor quickly wheeled over to the three, "Perhaps we should all convene in my office? Before you children wreck our only medical lab and Dr. McCoy's chambers along with it. Now!" The Professor exited the room as Scott signaled to Rogue, "Ladies first." Rogue was flustered with all of today's events. She shook her head at both boys, "Come on Scott, I don't trust you two alone. Thank you Dr. McCoy."

Dr. McCoy nodded and quietly excused himself to return to the paperwork in his office.

Scott and Wolverine exchanged glares. Then Cyclops gently placed his hand on Rogue's lower back, guiding her out of the room. Rogue glanced back at Wolverine, wiped at a forming tear before it could escape and then continued to walk out.

"Watch your hands bub!" Wolverine snarled making a beeline for Scott, until he realized there was a rather cold draft. Scott wearily replied, "It's called being a gentleman. I know, it's a _novel_ idea for someone like you, but you should try it sometime. " With that, Scott left to catch up.

Quickly, Wolverine spotted his shirt, "Jean certainly liked the way I am." He huffily slid his shirt on, looking around the room. "Dammit! Hey Einstein! Where the hell are my pants?"

* * *

"Hey Rogue, wait up." Rogue slowed her pace, deciding to cross her arms and keep her back directed towards him.

Scott's hand cupped the side of her shoulder. "I don't know what's going on with your powers, but Professor will figure it out, he always does. Just know I'm here for you. I truly am sorry that you have to deal with all of this. Even though I know you'd be special without your powers, they are a part of you and _you_ are truly amazing."

Rogue stiffened at his attempt to make amends, "Amazing? A mutant full of angst, anger and desperation? Not to mention, the self-loathing? Thanks for the pep talk _Mr. Summers_, but shouldn't we keep moving?"

Scott sighed, hating himself for letting his anger get the best of him earlier. Actually, it was more jealousy than anything. "I shouldn't have talked to you like that in the kitchen, I had no right."

"No, you had every right, but it still hurts." Rogue turned around, grabbing Scott's hand from her shoulder. "I wasn't trying to harm you, I swear. It's just that I've loved Logan for as long as I can remember and he _finally_ loves me back. I felt something with you Scott, something I wanted to explore, but now... I'm so sorry. You have every right to hate me."

The words clawed their way into the pit of Scott's stomach, but he knew she was in love with that animal. Hell, everyone knew, even her ex-boyfriend knew and that didn't stop him...

"I could never hate you." Rogue's face lit up with his declaration. "How do you think he's going to handle you having your powers back now? Given his reputation for being so _patient _and all." Scott's jaw clenched, wondering why he desperately took a stab at her insecurities. He just wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

Rogue wiped at her eyes, turning to face Scott. "Yeah, I know damn well Wolverine has a lot to work on. And I want to be with him every step of the way. I can't just give up on him." She knew this wasn't easy for Scott.

"The way you gave up on us?" Rogue flinched at his words. 'Well, there goes being gentle.'

"I never promised you anything Scott. If I had…well, I didn't and I can't change what's happened..." Scott calmly sighed and lightly tapped his foot.

He nodded in defeat, "Yeah, well, it's okay. You know? We can't help who we love. You don't deserve my anger and jealousy when you have Wolverine's to deal with." Rogue took in a deep breath.

"I just hope it all works out for you, both of you. Even though I believe you deserve so much more. If it doesn't work out though…" Rogue released her grip on his hand and pulled Scott into an embrace.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the two apart.

* * *

"Hey foxy lady, I thought I was picking you up later? You took my ride, really?" John's back is leaned against the front door of their mockup dwelling. He crossed his arms as they made his way towards them. He looked clean cut in his cargo jeans and short sleeved black polo.

"Sorry to ruin your chance to show off your new cycle Pyro, maybe next time? " Mystique walked out from the garage with Sammy following along and tossed the key to Pyro.

"I was working at the bar and had some…girl problems..." She really didn't know what else to say. Pyro smiled as he took her into view, wearing tight black leather pants with a red silky long sleeved black blouse.

Pryo shook the thoughts from his head. He looked down to check his watch, "But it's only 9:30? I thought your shift didn't start until noon?"

Mystique stifled a laugh as she walked around the house towards the back gate. "Don't take too long Sammy darling. You don't want to keep Erik waiting."

"Yeah, there is an early private party today and Sue wanted me to make extra preparations, but I had some really bad cramps and there was a lot of gushing b-, " Sammy's words just kept spilling out of her mouth.

"Okay, okay, I get it. No offense, but I like thinking about you minus the monthly visitor images." He rolled his eyes and grinned, "So, how'd you like my wheels?"

"Great! Sorry to cut this short Pyro, but I'm not feeling so well." Sammy rushed to the back entrance.

"Oh right, the monthly thing. Well, I'll see you later?!" He frowned at the lack of reply.

"Hey John, why didn't you tell me about this entrance?" Bobby appeared from where the girls just set off, rounding the house towards Pryo.

Pryo smiled, "What are friends for?"

"Yeah, well, anyway, can I borrow your bike?" Bobby was dressed in red tennis shoes, dark jeans and a pale blue short sleeved shirt.

"What for, short stack?" He would never let him live that down.

Bobby shook his head in disbelief, "Dude, I knew it was Mystique. I wasn't all that excited! Anyway, I just want to drive around, that's all. I need to get away from here for a minute." Bobby darted his eyes off to the side in irritation.

"Oh no, are you seriously thinking of going back?" Pyro took out his lighter and flipped it open and shut. "I know he's been hard on you man, but Magneto said-"

"Screw Magneto! He's a psycho! Just like everyone else here! I didn't ask for a _reminder_, I asked for your _bike_. Now quit dicking around and hand over your key!" His hands shaped into fists as he filled the gap that had distanced them.

"Well, isn't that gratitude at its finest?" A crossly voice from behind declared.

"I warned you man." Pyro patted Ice Man on the shoulder and walked past him to join Magneto by his side.

"Here I was, offering to help you, advise you. So that maybe you could become a part of my family, the brotherhood. But what do you do? You've only been here for such a short time and you've already managed to disrespect me and my family more than once."

Bobby stood facing Magneto with a look of hopelessness. "You put me in that torture room just for sleeping with your girlfriend, whom _you_ made sleep with me! And then you have some Rogue look-alike to try to talk to me? How did you think that was going to help?"

"He has a point."

"Quiet Pyro!" Magneto furiously pushed Pyro aside as he moved to grab Bobby by his collar. "Listen, you pathetic excuse for a mutant, I will give you one more chance-"

Bobby kicked Magneto in the stomach and rushed out the gate to the sidewalk. He ran as fast as he could without turning back.

"Don't just stand there, go get him!" Magneto fell to the ground onto his knees. He slumped over in pain.

* * *

**A/N: I actually have the next chapter in the works, but I had to keep going over and over this chapter to make sure it set well with me. I think I'm okay with this. **** Thank you guys! **


End file.
